


【盾冬】【锤基】门外汉（ABO/现代）

by DWArou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), 盾冬 - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 门外汉=========================ABO：盾冬、锤基注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......





	1. 门外汉（01）ABO盾冬，锤基

门外汉  
盾冬/锤基/ABO  
（01）  
苦茶与水蜜桃  
=============

听助理在电话里汇报着本次艺人面试的盛况，Thor Odinson打断了他：“直接说吧，有没有什么好苗子？先动手抢下来。”

“网上的人气竞选出来了，和去年一样，还是在您表弟的学校的人，叫James Buchanan Barnes。”Valkyrie顿了顿，“他今天会来面试，您亲自过去吗？”

“Steve他们学校啊？漂亮的孩子的确挺多。”Thor看了看怀里故作媚态的男孩，简单交代了一下事情后，便低下头啃上了这个年轻人的下巴，开始了新一轮的耕耘，“Valkyrie，你看着安排吧。”

Thor Odinson，属性A，造星工厂Asgard阿斯加德娱乐有限公司（简称AS）的甩手掌柜，他的女A助理Valkyrie可以帮他处理好一切事务，甚至在某些方面说话的重要性都比他高一些。而他呢？仗着自己家大业大，就在伸手不见五指的娱乐圈当了个混世魔王，只要他看上的艺人，不管是A,B,O,没有谁不会在当天被他搞上床，但是也没几个能够在他的床上多停留几天。

“Thor......标记我......求您~”身下的人的声音动情动听，可是却让Thor停住了动作。也不管身下的年轻人是否因为他强大的信息素而晕湿了整块床单，他起身坐到了沙发上，对着床上酡红着脸的男孩扬了扬下巴......

“你可以走了。”

把那些东西一股脑射进了这个没把名字印在他脑海里的年轻人的嘴里后，Thor揉了揉男孩的头：“那个角色，你去片场就行了，别给我掉链子。”

“谢谢老板。”男孩有些战战兢兢的拾起了衣服裹在身上，他的后面还因为Thor的味道而剧烈收缩着，但很明显眼前的人因为他刚刚那句不过脑子的话而失去了性趣，不过至少他的角色是保住了。

看着那人软着腿离开了房间，Thor点燃了一支烟，他后仰靠在沙发上，屋子里都是他自己的气味，如同置身竹海，其中还混杂着刚刚那个年轻人的一些甜香，和这清冽的竹海有些格格不入。尼古丁在呼吸道里徘徊，被压扁吹向空中，Thor嘴角苦涩的抖了抖——好怀念，怀念那苦茶的味道，在齿间回甜的味道。 

他曾经标记过一个人，和所有和他上床的人不同，那个人是他强行标记的。他的床伴不少，而且个个都称得上是极品，以前他们总会肆无忌惮的求着Thor标记他们，但Thor那时候只是会在他们高潮的时候舔舔人家颈后的腺体，然后恶意的咬在无关紧要的地方。但自从他标记过那个人以后，他再也没有在床上咬过其他人的任何部位，甚至只要对方在动情时喊出那两个字，他就会立刻停下，随便发泄在别人口中或是手上然后让人滚蛋，但这些人有一个共同点——他们都是甜味的信息素。

他一口气吸完了那支烟，手指留着香烟淡淡的苦味，Thor苦笑了起来——他甚至连那个被他标记的人都叫不出名字，那只不过是他好心帮助某个发情的O而已，虽然有些帮过头了。

他清晰的记得等他在酒店醒来的时候，屋子里除了他以外没有任何人，甚至只有在浴室他才抓住了那淡淡的苦茶清香。他居然让一个O跑了，Thor眼神暗了暗，将桌上的烟灰缸也一起扔进了垃圾桶。

思绪被手机信息拉扯回来，Thor随手滑开看了一眼，然后无奈的挑了挑眉：“这个家伙，又要开始狩猎了吗？”

“让他在我办公室等我，我和他一起过去。”

=========================

Steven Rogers，属性A，一个长相与作风大相径庭的富官二代，而且他还是渣男Thor的渣男表弟。他在K大很出名，不仅是因为他年纪轻轻就办了大规模的画展，更是因为和他上过床的人，也不比他表哥少，而且和Thor不同的是，他喜欢玩儿比较单纯的那一类。不用名利诱惑，只是用他的个人魅力，他也未尝败绩。直到......

“嘿，小混蛋。”Thor低沉的声音带着些嘲讽，“又来狩猎了？”

“当然。”

同样是金发的两个人站在了一起，Thor的头发微长，被随意的扎在脑后，而Steve则是干净利落的短发。两双蓝色的眼睛对视了几秒，然后嘴上都露出了同款的邪笑。他们之间每年都会有一次狩猎活动——而那些来面试的小鱼儿们，就是他们的猎物。

Thor递了支雪茄给Steve，Steve摆了摆手拒绝了，他笑了笑：“有约会？”

“嗯。”Steve耸了耸肩。

表哥爽朗的笑了出来，他打了Steve的肩膀一拳：“我可记得小时候你总是喜欢扮演正义的角色，现在却是个不折不扣的混蛋啊。”

“你不也是，小时候总说自己是神话里的正义使者。”

两个人的互相揭短被敲门而入的Valkyrie打断：“总裁，少爷，筛选后的五名人选都到了，现在都在等着。是我们来......”

“嘿，Valkyrie，好久不见啊~你似乎更美了~”Steve打断了Valkyrie，眼光暧昧的在她身上打量。

“Steve，她最近心情不好，你不想挨打的话还是闭嘴吧。”Thor笑了笑，对Valkyrie点了点头，“直接叫到这就行，我和Steve来面试。”

“好的，总裁。”Valkyrie将面试者的资料交给了两人，在Steve才到这里时她就再加印了一份，而且将Steve的校友刻意放在了第一张，随后就出去了，“十分钟后开始？”

“可以。”Thor随意看了看五个人的证件照，“都不错。你觉得怎么样，Steve？有看中的小可怜吗？”

没听到预想中的回答，Thor疑惑的看向了自家表弟，只见那人根本没有动后面的几份资料，而是握着第一个人的资料一动不动，他的眼睛死死的盯着一号面试者的照片，无声的骂了一句：“操。”

“这个James，是你们学校的新生？”再次看了看手中一号面试者的资料，证件照上是一张东欧风格的脸蛋，他的下巴有个灵巧的弧度，让那正经的脸变得性感了起来，“是个小O啊，信息素是水蜜桃，周期是每月中旬。怪不得上次面试推掉了，原来是处于发情期啊~”

故意把那三个字咬得很重，Thor发现自家表弟的脸色越来越不好了。

为了对手下艺人更好的把控，AS的个人资料其实违反了某些法律条款，但是由于这个工作的特殊性，再加上资金到位，各部门也睁眼闭眼，不过这样的确为AS的管理层带来了很多方便——不会有O的艺人在活动期间出意外，也随时可以让在周期的艺人和上层来一次亲密接触。当然，后者在他们和艺人签订合同的时候可不会说，但大家都心知肚明。

“Thor，这个，让给我。”

“水蜜桃的，这么甜的，你不是不太喜欢吗？”更觉得这个James不得了，Thor决定逗一逗他的表弟。

“你不也不喜欢吗？别骗自己了，你现在都开始爱喝茶了。”Steve转头瞥了一眼笑容僵在脸上的Thor，“打个赌，看谁先追到他。”

Thor可没打算追这个叫James的年轻人，虽然这个孩子算是O里的极品，但是对于Thor来说，除了那个跑掉的家伙，其他O在他眼中都一个样。但看到Steve充满挑衅的眼光，他又盯着一号面试者的照片看了看：“不赌这个，我们就来赌，你今天能不能让他上你的床。”

Valkyrie不是故意没有关闭耳麦的，因为她需要开始叫号了。她看了一眼坐在等候区神游的一号面试者James，有些同情的叹了口气。打从她见到这个孩子本人的第一面起，她就觉得这个孩子似乎不太适合娱乐圈，他太安静了，其他人都在和周围的人攀谈，而只有他，只是静静的坐在那里等候。更可怕的是，里面那两个魔王现在可能要为难他了，她只能默默祈祷两个魔王能在看到这个孩子纯洁眼神的时候放过他——怎么可能！他们更喜欢这种类型的！法律还管不管了！

然而，吐槽归吐槽，该做的还是得做。Valkyrie朝工作人员点了点头，那边便开始叫号了，而她则负责通过耳麦记录面试的过程。

“James Buchanan Barnes，请进。”

“谢谢。”短短的致谢，和冷冰冰的表面不同，他的声音像是一碗温水，而温水里似乎还有蜜桃的气息。但身为B的工作人员闻不到，而这丝气息却被身为A的Valkyrie捕捉到了，她有些震惊的看向了走向Thor办公室的人——这小家伙不被生吞活剥了才怪！

Bucky（James Barnes）有些紧张，他的额角有些微微出汗，可能是因为这次面试的重要性，也可能是因为这次意外的发情变动。他的发情周期都是在中旬的，为了避开那段时间他还在AS第一次邀请面试的时候说了拒绝。但当他在家中静静等候发情期的到来时却没有来，而且一直到整个原本的周期结束他都没有一丝发情的迹象。医生说这很正常，环境的因素可能会使O的周期发生变动，他从布鲁克林来到阿斯加德所在的地盘，只是因为水土不服而已，过几个月就没事了。

但糟糕的是，就在他答应面试后的当天晚上，在AS附近的酒店里，他就那么毫无预兆的发情了，当时他在餐厅吃饭，甜腻的水蜜桃香气突然就在空气中炸裂开来，他听到有人讨论是不是自助餐桌那里有了不合时节的水蜜桃，他落荒而逃。不过幸好，他带了很多抑制剂，所以才顺利渡过了昨天那个本该很难熬的夜晚。

今天他一起来就服用了抑制剂胶囊，并且也进行了一定量的注射。除了止不住的微微蜜桃香，一切都十分完美。但不知为何，当他在这里等待了一会儿后，他开始感到不安，但今天的量已经足够了，他这么安慰着自己，才稍稍放松了心情。

轻轻扣了扣门，几秒后听到了“请进”的声音，他深吸一口气，推门而入。却在进入房间以后，顿住了脚步——他毫无预兆的再次发情了！

Bucky惊恐的看向了坐在沙发上的两个男人，壮硕的身材，俊朗的外表，以及毫不抑制的尽情散发着的信息素提醒着他那两个人是A，而且是十分强悍的A。糟透了，Bucky觉得自己的腿像是灌铅了一般，他条件反射的想要拉开门跑出去，却在手拉住门把的时候被喊住了。

“James？你想去哪儿啊？这就是面试场所。”刚刚和Steve有些争吵的Thor眯了眯眼睛，他看到面试者突然不太礼貌的动作，出声制止了，却在下一秒明白了一切——一股甜丝丝的水蜜桃的香气钻进了他的鼻子，也钻进了他表弟的鼻子。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”Steve紧紧的盯着门口僵住的O，他能看到那个人微微的在颤抖，他的脖颈以肉眼可见的速度迅速蹿红并最终染红了整个脸颊，Steve起身走了过去，“还记得我吗？我是Steve。我们在学校见过的。”

Bucky猛地将黏在门把手上的视线转移到了来人的身上，是了，有一股松针的气息，那人每向他靠近一点他的腿便更软一些，他摇了摇头：“Steve，是吗？请你，不要再过来了......很抱歉，我今天失态了，我放弃......”

“你当AS是你家？想来就来，想走就走？”突然，原本声音温和的Steve突然变了语调，“而且你现在这个样子出去，只会给我们带来不必要的麻烦。你是发情了吧~”

听到这人的最后一句话，Bucky的脑子终于变成了一坨浆糊，他已经开始有些剧烈的喘息了——糟糕，这是抑制剂失效的副作用。抑制剂虽然可以帮助发情的O控制自己的信息素，但却也有着强烈的副作用，一旦抑制剂失效，那他的信息素和发情程度将成倍的上涨，他现在已经说不出话了。

“......Steve，我办公室侧门进去，有床。”Thor的呼吸也因为Bucky的信息素而有些急促了起来，但他在和刚刚Steve的争吵中输了，所以此时他只能选择让给他表弟，“我去会议室进行接下来的面试，你自己看着办。”

已经预感到要发生什么的Bucky几乎有些求助的看向了Thor，他知道，只要这个人离开了这里，接下来的事情便......

也许是他看Thor的眼光太过热切，这明显引起了身边这个A的不满，Bucky只感觉身边被松海笼罩了起来，他无助的呜咽了一声，就被Steve抱了起来，那人在他耳边说了一句话，让他再也不敢看向Thor，而是闭紧了眼睛。

“怎么，就我一个还不够？也许不应该叫你高岭之花，而是小浪花，对吧~”

“请您，帮我做一下临时标记就行。”Bucky小声的请求着，实际上他根本没办法再说大声一点了。

“我可不懂那种东西。”

他在扯淡！但是Bucky却没有办法反抗这个越发不收敛自己气息的A。

而他不知道的是，这个A脑子里现在在想着一句话——一点都没错，他和他的表哥真的都是乘人之危的混蛋。

=============tbc================


	2. 【盾冬】【锤基】门外汉（02）盾冬篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门外汉  
> =========================  
> ABO：盾冬、锤基  
> 注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！  
> 渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，  
> 渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基
> 
> Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......

门外汉  
盾冬/锤基/A、B、O  
（02）  
高岭之花与水蜜桃  
=============

Steve做过一个梦，梦里的他回到了孩童时期，那是还没有划分性别的时候，他那些年发育的慢，在整个A家庭中显得更加弱小，像一颗可怜巴巴的豆芽菜，几乎都快被确认为O了。

他那个时候就喜欢画画，也经常瞒着家人背着画板跑到周围的郊区去写生。他来到了一片森林，四周都是雄伟的树木，可以嗅到那浓浓的松针的气息。拿起画笔，在画板上涂抹，他闭着眼睛，眼前是满眼的苍翠，但当他睁开眼睛的时候，画板上却是一颗粉色的水蜜桃，晶莹剔透，似乎还有水珠从上面滚落。他惊讶的转向一边，渐渐的，他被蜜桃的香气包裹，而眼前出现了一个带笑的男孩，那人拿着画笔，笔头是和蜜桃一样的粉色，对自己说：“你也喜欢画画吗？”

Steve想看清男孩的模样，却总是看不清楚，他生气了，朝着男孩扑去，却猛地在深夜中惊醒了过来。

而现在他肯定，身下的人就是那个男孩，他身上的蜜桃香气紧紧包围着Steve，让他忍不住想要将他一口吞下去。

Bucky被Steve放到了床上，情动让他有些无力，但过了刚才的混沌期，他渐渐恢复了一些力量，他推搡着脱下外套压过来的人，但那些力量对A来说简直不值一提。

“别动，让我亲一下。”

Steve的话让他轻微的一愣，那句话就像是对他的撒娇一般，可这太可笑了，现在到底是什么情况？他来面试，却被他的学长按在这里，那人胯下盯着自己的地方高昂，傻子都知道他等会就会被这个A强暴。不，这种事情绝对不能发生。

“学长......我没记错的话，你当时.....和我说的可不是这样。”

果然，身上的人停下了动作，他微微抬起在Bucky耳边啃咬的嘴唇，眯着眼睛盯着身下还在微微发颤的人——这个人现在红着脸，本来整齐的梳理好的头发占了汗水黏在额头，他动情的喘息着，但是那双大眼睛里却和那时一样，冰冷得像一把刀子。

======================

那是几天前，被称为“猎鹰”的Sam Wilson拉着他的好朋友Steve去参加了新生大会，K大人数太多，新生大会并没有对高年级的人开放参观，于是两个高年级的老学长就那么混在了后排，当时他们混进的正好是表演系的队伍，但很显然，导师没有下来查看，不然Steve Rogers是绝对要暴露的。

Sam说要带他来看辣妹，听说这次舞蹈系来了几个极品的O，他要去约一下试试看。可Steve兴致缺缺，性致也缺缺，他不喜欢和一大堆人挤在大礼堂里，那里什么气味都会有，甚至还会有几个发了情的家伙。

他没有听Sam在他耳边说些什么，他随意的看了看四周，有几个人已经偷偷的在讨论他了。Steve对他们露出了友好的笑容，不得不说他对自己的笑容相当有信心，尤其是他那双蓝得仿佛三月的天空一般的眼睛。

蓝色的眼睛被吸引住了——那个身影正在往台上走，他穿着一套很合身的黑色正装，他的身形纤长，但在那衣服包裹下，还是可以看到饱满的线条，应该是经常锻炼的关系吧。那个人的头发梳成微微做了造型，光洁的额头没有一丝汗珠，看来他没有因为要上台而紧张。Steve突然想往前排坐坐，他想看看那张脸到底是什么精致的模样，可现在他只能看到那个人正开合着淡红的嘴唇说着什么。他轻轻拍了拍话筒，随后好听的声音从身后的音响流淌了出来：“大家下午好，看来是我太紧张了，我现在把台词全都给忘了，请给我半分钟时间缓一缓，呼~”

和两年前作为新生的自己一样，这个人的开场白也和老一套不一样。Steve听到旁边的女生微微惊叫了一下，他微微侧头看了看，那个女孩的手机相册上多了几张台上人的照片，这下他看清楚了——那是一张精致的东欧脸，唇红齿白的，性感的下巴让人想要咬一口。

他听到那个人说自己的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，大家可以叫他Bucky，然后他便什么都听不进去了，很明显那人全是在背台词，但是出色的演技和节奏把控让人觉得他真的是即兴演讲。Steve脑子里现在全是那张一开一合的淡红嘴唇：“Bucky......Sam，”他侧头喊了一下正在和旁边的女生聊天的好友，凑到了他的耳边，“三分钟，我要这个Bucky的所有信息。”

“你是有什么毛病吗？”Sam奇怪的看了他一眼，然后调笑道，“哦，我忘记了，你们这些A，脑子里全是那种乱七八糟的东西，该死的是我这个正中间（此处指BETA）还不能吐槽你是个基佬。”

“......”Steve听得出他的调侃，的确，他男女通吃，而且A,B,O都可以，但是现在算了算，好像男性的比例比较大。

“James，今年新生的第一名，家世清白，父母是一对普通的AO夫妻，在8岁性别鉴别时他被确认为A，但16的那一次时，却彻底分化成了O。”Sam翻着手机，上面全是Natasha他们平常讨论的八卦。

“这都知道？”Steve看了Sam的手机一眼却被对方躲了过去。

“你还要不要听？”Sam可得护住手机，要知道他手机里可是装着许多见不得人的东西，至少见不得Steve，“现在分到了表演系A班，wow，这小子以前还客串过一些电影，虽然都是龙套角色。不过，这小子好闷哦，恋爱史0，还是个小处男，被人称为高岭之花......Steve，你去哪儿？”

Steve压低了帽檐，将食指贴在嘴唇上，对着Sam做了个噤声的动作，对方耸了耸肩，而Steve则是离开了礼堂。

高岭之花？

呵，再高的岭，也会有人爬上去，再难以采集的花，也会被人折下。

Steve穿过走廊，来到了候场室，他记得他每次上台讲话结束后都会从这里经过，而且还会顺便转进一旁的报告厅旁的小花园。果然，等他走到那的时候，正好看到Bucky从里面走了出来。

Bucky的表情不似在台上那么轻松，甚至说有些面瘫，他抿着嘴唇，急匆匆的走到了花园，在左右看了看发现没人后才舒了一口气。

“怎么了？我们的Bucky原来这么紧张啊？刚才可是完美无瑕呢。”Steve在那人放松的坐在了长椅上后才从旁边的走廊后面走出来，对方看到他有那么一瞬间的惊慌，但下一秒便被从容所取代，换上了刚才台上游刃有余的表情。

“不是，只是里面的气味有些杂，应该有些人处在特殊时期。”将自己刚才的举动归罪于这个，Bucky觉得很自然，而且事实也确实是这个样子的，“你好，我是James，您是？”

“我还是想叫你Bucky。”Steve笑了笑，“我是Steve Rogers，美术系的。”

“哦，我听过您，很高兴认识您，学长。”Bucky礼貌的向对方微笑，然后他觉得有些不妙——眼前的人突然开始肆无忌惮的对着他释放着信息素，那是松针清冽的香气，不令人觉得难受，但是Bucky还是感受到了对方的不怀好意，那个人在对他进行性骚扰。Bucky依旧保持着微笑，但眼神里却多了一分冷意，眼前这个人和以前他遇到的所有A一样，只要意识到自己是O，便会对自己释放信息素，仿佛是迫不及待寻找性伴侣的开屏孔雀，“学长，我想，您是不是该回家了。您的状况，似乎不太好。”

见对方没有离开的意思，Bucky微微后退，说了句失陪便抬脚离开了。

“我要追你。”他听到身后的人对他说，平平淡淡的口吻，但听起来却势在必得。

“无聊。”Bucky在那人看不到的地方翻了个白眼，然后摸了摸自己的脖颈，他刚刚觉得这里似乎是有了点反应。刚到这边还是水土不服，他还是赶快回自己的住处去，别再在这个人多的地方停留太久。因为他这副身体，不知道什么时候便会进入发情期。

======================

此时此刻，那该死的松针气息又一次将他死死的包围，比他们第一次见面的时候要浓郁上很多倍，Bucky盯着停在他身上的Steve：“这就是你说的要追我？手段还真是特别。”

“是你自己在我面前发情的。”Steve的手指挤进了Bucky嘴唇，然后为了不让对方咬自己，他还故意将手变成捏住那人两颊的动作，让他没办法合上嘴。可很快他便发现并不用捏着他的脸了，因为Bucky现在已经开始主动的舔起了他的手指——果然，即便是嘴再硬的O，一旦开始发情就根本控制不住自己了。

好甜。

他抽出了自己的手指，吻上了那张永远都是淡红色的嘴唇。和想象中一样，那两片性感的嘴唇软得很，Steve觉得自己就像是吻在了糯米糍上，而且这个糯米糍中间包裹着水蜜桃的果肉，让他忍不住开始啃咬了起来，仿佛天底下就只有那两片肉，他一定要把它们全部都吞进去。

Steve的吻很强势，Bucky只能被迫张着嘴接受着他的进攻，那个人对着他的嘴唇又啃又咬，仿佛要将他吃了似的。Bucky有些害怕，但一阵酥麻的感觉却随着身上人的每一次啃咬而从尾椎直冲脑仁。他愈发的软下了还有些抵抗的动作，翻滚进了林海的世界，随着松涛在天地间起伏。

松开了这颗水蜜桃的嘴唇，那地方被他吻得红彤彤的，仿佛吃了五月的杨梅一般，红得有些艳丽，他又舔了舔那人的下唇，然后舌尖顺着那人嘴唇的弧线向下，舔上了Bucky带着欧洲风情的下巴，舌尖在下巴中心的浅窝里打着转然后一路吻到了喉结。Bucky的脖子区域十分敏感，光是被Steve的呼吸烫着，就红了整片，更别说被唇舌挑逗了。

“呜……”Bucky抖着身体微微呜咽出声来。

然后他的衣服被Steve解开，O发情时的体温滚烫，在接触到微凉的空气时浅浅的起了层鸡皮疙瘩。Steve抚摸着Bucky的身体，这个人经常锻炼身体，而且在16岁以前一直都可能会成为A，所以他的身体比大多数O要健壮不少，但看起来却更加的性格，那肌肤像是有粘着力一般吸附着Steve的手掌，让他按住了右胸揉捏了起来，他的掌心盖在那小小的乳头上，很快那个地方便挺立了起来，如同破土的新芽，在Steve的掌心里战栗了起来。

欣赏着Bucky的 身体，Steve只觉得自己的裆部愈发的鼓囊，他低下了头，一口衔住了那人左边的乳头，舌头绕着乳晕打转，然后将挺立起来的乳头压扁再咗起来吮吸。自己的另一只则是将Bucky的手带到了自己的裤子前。对方会意的解着他的皮带，却因为深陷情欲而无法解开，甚至有些着急的拉扯着。

“嘿，小浪花，你可别急。一会儿哥哥就来干你的水蜜桃。”看着身下人着急的动作，Steve笑了笑，果然，这世界不存在什么高岭之花，只不过是时候未到罢了，而且，看起来正经的人，在床上，这可是浪得没边儿了。

Steve自己解开了裤子，隔着内裤那东西也显得很是狰狞。他扯下了Bucky的裤子，那人的内裤早就湿透了，像是尿了裤子似的，果然O真是人间极品。脱下了Bucky的内裤，Steve直接拉开了他的双腿，然后将自己的东西顶在了那人的臀缝里，他感到Bucky浑身一震，然后疯狂的发起了抖。抬眼看了看那人，O的眼睛正看着他，水汪汪，明晃晃，眼角红通通的像是一只被欺负的兔子，被吻得艳红的嘴巴微微张开，轻轻喘息着，看起来十分期待。

“操。”他又忍不住骂了一句，然后开始将自己的东西在那人臀缝间摩擦，他的内裤也被Bucky不停分泌出来的爱液浸湿，或许还有自己的前液。

Bucky的柔韧性很好，他刻意抬了抬腿，让那人的东西和下腹贴得离他更近了一些，然后他伸出手按在了Steve的老二上，隔着那人的内裤摩挲着——这个人的东西的确非常大，让他忍不住咽了咽口水，他可是第一次，他可不想被这玩意儿捅死。

于是，Bucky突然手上猛地发力，身前的人惨叫了起来。

Steve没想到已经顺从他的O突然这样，他吃痛的捂住了自己的兄弟，跪在旁边，他额角甚至突然渗出了大滴的汗水。再是强的A被这么一来，也蔫了不少，他现在顾不得身边的Bucky了。

他侧过头看着一边的O，那人看着他，嘴角突然勾起了一丝笑容，然后又随着冰冷的眼眸向下。Bucky快速的穿上了裤子，合拢了上衣，连滚带爬的下了床，却在走了几步后软倒在地上，没办法，抑制剂的副作用太强，而且自己又进入了发情期，旁边还有一个处于愤怒状态信息素乱飙的A，他实在没办法走出这个办公室，即使走出去，他也走不到大门口。

Steve缓过来了一些，他的老二已经软了，但是还没有完全软下去，看起来并没有什么大碍，除了有些隐隐作痛之外。他有些生气，但更多的是好笑，他上过很多次床，从来没有遇到过这种事。他也没有动，只是坐在床上，此刻的他面无表情，只是静静的盯着地上因为情动而止不住颤抖的人，那人甚至连腰肢都开始扭动了。

“嘶……”深深的吸了口气，那蜜桃的香气让他沉迷，于是他又开口了，“算了，我给你做个临时标记。”

Bucky猛地转过了头，他有些难以置信的看着刚刚被他“暗算”的家伙，那人只是平静的看着他，仿佛刚刚只是问了一句你吃饭了没有。

“当然，你要自己爬过来。”Steve轻声说，然后他摸了摸自己的老二，“然后，帮我口出来。”

看着嘴角勾起来的Steve，Bucky突然笑了起来：“神经病。”

然后，在SteveRogers的惊诧下，James Buchanan Barnes使出仅剩的力气，猛地向桌角撞了过去……

==========TBC===========


	3. 【盾冬】【锤基】门外汉（03）锤基车篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门外汉  
> =========================  
> ABO：盾冬、锤基  
> 注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！  
> 渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，  
> 渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基
> 
> Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 门外汉  
> =========================  
> ABO：盾冬、锤基  
> 注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！  
> 渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，  
> 渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基
> 
> Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......

注意：本章有强制爱情节！不喜欢请关闭！

门外汉  
盾冬/锤基/ABO  
（03）  
托马斯•夏普与哈姆雷特  
=============

AS的医疗区是整个16楼，而James Barnes现在就躺在其中的一间病房里。他的身边站着两个男人和一个女人，三个人都收敛好了自己身上的气息。

“但愿你的所作所为不会给我们惹出更大的麻烦。”Valkyrie有些责备的看着已经沉默了许久的Steve，“你差点做了违法的事情，确切的说，你已经做了。”

强暴一个O？是的，他刚刚差点做了这样的蠢事，好在对方用砸向桌角的额头将他阻止了。Steve和很多人上过床，大多时候是别人主动，但他也有霸王硬上弓的时候，只不过那样的次数少之又少，而且最后也都是半推半就。但是这次不一样，这个O好像打从一开始就对他没有丝毫兴趣，他想要证明自己，却一不小心让自己失去了控制。而且，那个味道......梦里尝不出滋味，但那就是水蜜桃的香气，和Bucky身上一模一样。

“他只是想帮他做个临时标记而已。”Thor替自己的表弟解围，若是自己刚才没有被两个人的打赌弄坏了脑子，他根本不会在那个时候选择出去并且告诉Steve里面有床，“如果这个人坚持要追究责任，我们也只有这种应对方法。”

“是我的错。”Steve当然知道AS会怎么处理这件事，给他一笔封口费，或者是在签订合同的时候给他多一些好处，要知道，Bucky来参加面试，归根究底还是因为想进演艺圈。也许这并不是他的错，他甚至好心的帮Bucky提前看清了着娱乐圈的样子——当然，这只是自己在扯淡而已，“我会负责这件事的，我会处理好的。”

Thor看了眼Steve，有些往事从心底蔓延开来：“但愿吧。”

Thor自己可处理不好这种事——

==================

Thor那时候年轻气盛，他喜欢在深夜与朋友在盘山公路飙车，更喜欢在夜店流连今宵一刻。但同时，他也被逼着做一些高雅的事情，比如说他现在就推掉了晚上盘山公路的飙车大会，选择和一个最近正在暧昧的女人去看舞台剧。

“猩红山庄。”Jane挽着他的手进了剧院，而Thor只觉得眼前发黑，他要经历多无聊的几个小时。

不管台上的演员们怎么卖力的演出着，不管那剧情到底是讲夫妻间的谎言还是姐弟乱伦的纠结又或者是与前任的剪不断理还乱，都成功的把Thor弄的昏昏欲睡。他只记得男主角的声音很好听，他打开了手里的观影单，他的手指在名单上动了动：“Jackson Robbie饰Thomas Sharp.”

大概还有几分钟就要结束了，Thor还是忍不住想出去放个水顺便抽根烟，他跟Jane说了一声便出去了：“我在车上等你。”

Thor解决完事情后便来到了停车场，他点了一颗烟靠在车上，他的车钥匙在Jane那里。剧院里可能还在谢幕，Thor已经等了很久了，嘴上不由地开始抱怨起了艺术家们真麻烦。然后他便看到了口中所指的艺术家之一从电梯口跌跌撞撞的跑了出来，他穿着刚才的戏服，看起来似乎腿有些软，他扶着墙往一个方向移动着，但走几步便要停下来休息。是刚刚那个男主角，叫什么来着？

“Jackson？”Thor回忆着观影单上的演出名字。

那人离他不远，所以在Thor试探性的喊了一句后，那个人明显的楞了一下，转过头看向了Thor。Thor这才看清那个人根本不是观影单海报上的人——难道是替补演员？

“需要帮助吗？”Thor看那人站在那一动不动，他的身体微微发抖，可以看出来他并不是不想动，而是动不了。Thor往前走了几步，一股浓郁的茶香钻进了他的鼻孔里，他一瞬间就明白了现在的状况。

刻意收敛了身上的气息，Thor扶住了那个人。那人很不情愿，但是还是软在了他的怀里，Thor看到那人有一双棕绿的眼眸，像绿宝石一样，那双眼眸凝望着自己，然后硬挺的鼻子下那张画了浓妆而黑红的嘴唇轻启，咬着一口气吐出了一句支离破碎的话：“......能不能帮我做个暂时标记......please......”

“！”Thor觉得自己今天可能要爽约了，而且照那女人的脾气，以后也就不用再见面了。但鬼使神差的，他就是没办法将这个人从自己的怀里推开，于是他低下了头吻住了那张还涂着舞台唇彩的嘴唇。

A的气息释放了出来，让因为发情而不安的O渐渐的稳定了下来，他开始回应这位陌生的A，小巧的舌头迎上了席卷而来的唇舌，配合的让A在他的口腔里放肆。尼古丁的气息让演员有些不适，他微微皱起了眉，却被这个金发的A吻得更加深入。和那人身体一样强壮的舌头肆无忌惮的掠夺着演员的每一丝空气，然后他被抵在了停车场的墙上，有些无力的软着身子承受着“好心人”的帮助。

“你似乎......”Thor眯了眯眼睛，他那双蓝色的眼眸里翻腾起了火焰，“在上台前注射了很多抑制剂？”

眼睛已经泛红的O咬着下唇，他扭开头不敢看眼前的人：“先生，请您把我扶到我的车子那里可以吗？”

“当然。”低沉的声音在耳边响起，演员就像只小猫一般被抱在怀里，“往哪儿？”

“C区13号。”

他们走过的地方，弥漫着苦茶的味道，然后突然间被竹林的雨露沾湿，两种清冽的香气碰撞在一起，如同踏着一片翠绿走在雨后的林间。

Thor看着这位Thomas Sharp爵士此刻正撅着屁股在车上翻找东西，这是个非常危险的动作，但很显然，急于寻找抑制剂的O并没有意识到。他偶尔停下动作顺了顺呼吸，感受到身边的人在散发着信息素，但是他理解为那个人的无意。终于，他从副驾驶座的工具箱翻出了那盒药剂，急忙打开，却直接楞在了那里。

“没有了吗？”身后传来A低沉的声音。

演员没有说话，他将盒子放回了工具箱，然后爬了起来，扶着车门看向了旁边盯着自己的金发男子：“先生......可不可以帮我叫一下工作人员，也许我的更衣间......”

话还没有出口，他便被笼罩在了阴影里，Thor猛地吻上了他的嘴唇，声音有些沙哑：“我可以帮你更多。”

说完这句话，不顾眼前O的反应，Thor直接将人扛在了身上，然后将他塞进了副驾驶，然后迅速回到主驾驶，捡起了座位上的钥匙，将那还没反应过来的人系上安全带，发动汽车，驶出了停车场。

“喂，这位先生！”旁边的人这才开始惊慌失措，“你要带我去哪儿？”

没有回答他，Thor拿起电话迅速给Jane发了一条消息，然后再次释放信息素，让旁边的人彻底的软在座位上。鼻腔里吸进了越来越多的苦茶香气，居然开始回甜了起来。Thor也不知道自己怎么回事，脑子里只有两个字“想做”，反正只是帮助一个O渡过发情期罢了。

“咱们就当是一夜情吧。”他这么说着，扭头看了看旁边副驾驶上因为情欲而无力抵抗的人，那人瞪着一双泛红的眼睛，下一秒可能就要哭出来一般，Thor揉了揉他的肩膀，安抚道，“别怕，我会好好照顾你的。”

“......这家伙。”Jane看着手机上的短信，只有几个字“抱歉突发急事先走了车送你”，连个标点符号都没有，这家伙死定了。不过今晚真是倒霉，搞什么鬼呀，谢幕的时候男主角都没出来，Jackson意外摔断了胳膊，但是替补演员却也没有出来。明明那个男主角超级帅的！

将车停在了酒店门口，Thor扶着副驾驶座的人就往里面走。

服务生将车开走前问道：“Thor先生，是否需要......”

“什么都不需要，别让人来吵我就行。”

等把人扶进了电梯，他便将那人拦腰抱了起来，苦茶的气息在电梯里一波一波的刺激着他的脑海，Thor只觉得裤裆里那玩意儿快爆炸了一般热。随着他高涨的情欲，自身的信息素也失了控制，在他们离开了电梯后，要是有一个A或者O走进来，估计都会当场被刺激得情欲大涨。

这是AS名下的产业，他在里面有一间专属于自己的套房，熟练的将右眼对上识别仪器，那门便自动打开了，空调也调到了他喜欢的温度，电视也自动播放到他喜欢的体育频道。

将靠在他怀里微微发抖的O放在了床上，Thor打量着眼前的这个人。那人现在已经彻底发情了，失效的抑制剂在他的体内此刻反而成了催情药，让他忍不住的颤抖。捏着他的脸扭向自己，因为演出的关系，这位Thomas爵士画了比较浓重的舞台妆，他的脸惨白，但因为情欲的关系，脸颊还是微微透着些粉色，如果是平常的皮肤，那这会儿应该是酡红了吧。Thor伸出拇指按在了那人的唇上，刚刚他吻过这个地方，要是卸了妆，这个人的嘴唇应该很薄，薄唇无情，可这个人又偏偏生了一双深情的眼睛。只可惜，这双眼睛现在正闭着，长卷的睫毛在光晕下微微翕动着，像是蝉翼抖动着一般。

Thor揉上了那人被发胶固定好的黑色头发，如果全部放下来的话，这头发似乎快要及肩了。若是被弄湿然后在后入的时候往后拉扯，这个人必定会露出些动人的表情吧。这样想着，Thor脱下了这位Thomas爵士的戏服，那戏服制作考究，在袖口和领口用金色的丝线写着“Jackson”。果然，还真是个临时的替补，还不是一号替补，连自己的服饰都没有啊。

他的大掌揉上了那人白皙的胸膛，掌心按着乳首搓动着，Thor俯下身子一口咬上了演员仰头而挺起的脖颈，听到身下的人呜咽了一声，然后抬眼对上了那双微睁的绿色眼眸，像猫咪一般，憎恶却又讨好的看着自己，闪烁着矛盾的光芒。

“放了我......”身下的人小声请求着，“这是我第一次......”

“哦？人总要经历许多第一次的，由我来帮你，你应该感到高兴。”

“不，”那人的声音已经沙哑了，但是却依旧用着坚定的语气，“这是我作为男一号的首演，求你，送我回去......他们都等着我。”

“你演的很出色。”Thor没有理会身下的人，没有再看那双眼睛，他低头啃咬着那人的乳头，另一只手也伸向了那人的裤裆，他可不会放过到手的肥羊，“我来帮你庆祝~”

“你这是......强......”那人的声音卡在喉咙里，似乎说不出后面的话了。

“可是，这里已经湿得像......”Thor说着，他的手已经摸到了那人的胯间，“放心，我只是给你一个让你这几天镇定下来的临时标记，让你不至于回家的时候被其他人抓走。”

“多谢好意......”身下的人稳了稳呼吸，他往后挪了挪身子，将自己的下体从那人的手里躲闪开，“先生，我觉得如果您真的想帮忙，还是把我送回家去比较好。”

顺着那人后撤的动作，Thor直接压到了床上，牢牢的将那人按在了自己的身下，他有些发狠的低吼道：“可是，我被你的信息素搞得都抬旗杆了，是不是该负点责？”

Thomas爵士静静的看着眼前的男人，明明是一副凶狠得禽兽模样，却让他觉得这个男人更像一只大型犬，他绿色的眼睛转了转：“行，我帮你舔出来，你放我走，然后帮我跟酒店要一些抑制剂，我不想这样回去。”

Thor挑了挑眉，他逼近了眼前的人，那人的妆容因为大量的出汗花了一些，却有种凌虐的美感，让他的下腹崩得更紧了：“成交。” 

宽敞的墨蓝色大床上，Thor躺在上面，他的胯间匍匐着一个人，他被发胶固定住的头发在经过一天的奔波后微微有些塌陷了下去，然而更多的原因是他的头颅这被Thor的大掌控制着，按压着，让他前面的嘴巴费力的吞吐着A雄壮的肉柱。似乎是头发被揪疼了，又或许是口中的东西顶得难受，演员的眼妆彻底花了，控制不住的眼泪染红了他的眼眶，黑色的眼线液被泪珠带到了下巴，在脸上留下一道突兀的泪痕。他感觉到身下的平躺的男人微微坐了起来，他想往后退，但却被按住后颈，让他无法吐出口中的东西。那只大掌紧紧贴着他腺体的位置，湿热的掌心让他软着腿动作不了，只能曲起身体调整着脑袋的位置好让自己喘得过气。

“技术太差了......”Thor沙哑着声音，他抓着演员的后颈将人的身体提起来直面自己，那人的嘴巴张着，因为刚才吞咽的动作还有很多水渍沾在他的唇边，黑红色的唇彩早就被抹得乱七八糟，让这张脸看上去可怜巴巴的，“既然都这个样子了，我觉得还是做些临时标记比较好，你放心，不会真的标记你的，只要我不在里面成结，就没事。”

他用相当于蛊惑的声音说着这个打算，那双绿眸似乎有些犹豫，然后再次看向了他：“你保证？”

“我保证。”Thor露出了招牌的微笑，他知道没有人能抵抗得住，果然眼前的人彻底软下了动作，靠在了他的肩膀，然后被他脱下衣服，抱着放在了床上。他拉开了那人纤长的双腿，那人的胯间属于O的稍小的阳具已经高高站立了起来，而下方的小口更是濡湿得一塌糊涂。Thor将一根手指插了进去，身下的人只是抖了抖，然后便没有了其他动作。但里面可不一样了，甬道里不似他的主人那般没有情趣，而是像个多情的美人一般紧紧包裹着他的指头蠕动。再添了一根手指，身下的人呜咽出了声，但是并不难受，只是里面绞得更紧了。

Thor笑了笑，他吻上了那人的唇，然后加入了第三根指头，他终于感受到身下人的挣扎和骤然急促的呼吸：“有点...疼。”

“放心，O的厉害程度可是你自己都想不到的。”Thor曲起了两指，开始在甬道里摩挲了起来，另一个手指稍稍用力的往反方向扩张，然后很快，他便碰到了核心。

“啊！”没有叫出完整的声音，身下的人猛地咬住了Thor撑在他脸侧的手臂。

Thor觉得有趣，便越发加大了手上的动作，那湿漉漉的小口便不受控制的发出了令人面红耳赤的纠缠声。O的耳朵红得像梅花一般，但他的牙齿还是紧紧的咬着Thor。Thor插入了第四根手指，然后舔上了那片耳朵，将耳垂那小片肉吸进嘴巴里咗了两下，然后在牙齿边滚过，“你这是在提醒我，等会就这样咬着你不放吗？”

“哈啊~”听到这句话后，这人急忙松开了嘴巴，但是却因为那四根手指逐渐加大幅度的动作而再次咬紧，只不过这一次咬的是他自己的嘴唇。

“何必呢，叫出来吧。你这样死撑着，我可不敢保证你等会，会不会把嘴唇咬掉了。”

开拓得已经差不多了，再加上其实O的体质并不需要这么长时间的扩张，Thor抽出手指的时候，身下的人早已经意乱情迷。他的那处软得一塌糊涂，舌头也软得一塌糊涂，他不再说话，只是喘息着，眯着眼睛看向身上的A。

“Thomas先生，这可比和你的姐妹乱搞要舒服多了~”谈起了他还稍微记得住一些剧情的演出，Thor提起了男主角的腰胯，将自己的怒涨顶在了濡湿的小口，然后便不再多做停留的插了进去，身下的人猛地挺起了身体，一只手抓紧了枕头，另一只手按在了Thor的手臂上，Thor没有停下，他憋着一口气，撑开穴道里层层叠叠的褶皱，一寸一寸地将那逐渐被包裹住的东西往里面挺进。

“......”身下被侵入的O维持着刚才的动作，他张大了嘴巴，却没有办法呼吸，他看向了Thor，眼神顺着Thor的视线转到了两个人结合的地方，他的屁股被抬得很高，双腿大张，而那个人的巨物正在一下一下往下沉，仿佛没有尽头一般。

“你看......”Thor终于舒了一口气，他微微调整呼吸，“你居然可以完全吃下我。”

“呜~~......”猫儿般的呜咽声这才从演员的嗓子里挤了出来，穴道一下一下的痉挛紧缩，身体里的情欲像小兽一般冲出，每一个细胞都争先恐后的将那人的性器往身体深处吞。

朝阳在天边撕开了黑色的幕布，光线鱼贯而入，辉煌的光芒侵占了夜的边缘。浓郁的茶香铺天盖地的冲出，卷起了飘落的竹叶，在天地间飞散开来。

Thor不知道自己的动作有多粗鲁，他在床上的技巧全都抛到了脑后，他只感觉一双无形的手，带着浓郁的苦茶香气在推着他的腰，让他一次又一次的撞进那个地方，催促着他将身下的人像一件精致的乐器一般弹奏，弹奏出让他沉迷的乐曲。身下的人开始往后躲，但却被他抓住了大腿拉回来，他放肆的在那人身上像个打桩机一样动作着，肉体碰撞发出的声音刺激着他的耳膜。他从来都在床上游刃有余，但是这一次却像是铁块陷进了棉花一般，快感铺天盖地的席卷着他的脑仁。

“操......不行！”身下的人猛地开始挣扎，他觉得不对劲，他开始惊慌失措，身上的A根本就没有缓和任动作，而是黏在他的身上紧紧抱着他，下半身没有减缓一丝力量。而Thor冲击着的地方给演员带来了陌生又酸涩的感觉，让他全身的肌肉就尖叫着颤抖着，让他头皮发麻。他呻吟着，尖叫着，眼泪从通红的眼角冲出，黑色的眼线彻底糊在了脸上。

身上的人似乎注意到了他的哀鸣，猛地离开了他的身体，但他的身子立马被翻了过来，毫无抵抗之力的被摆成了跪爬的姿势。身后的A握住他的腰肢，抬高他的屁股再一次重重的顶入，在进到最深的地方时画着圈研磨着。O的腰肢陷了下去，肩胛骨在皮囊下起伏着，宛如蝶儿的翅膀想从蚕蛹破出：“不要！”

拼命的挣扎着，演员觉得自己是疯了才会相信这个家伙的鬼话，他往前想要爬开，但是却被那人抓住腰肢进的更深。他的深处酸涩酥麻，他的小腹崩得紧紧的，完蛋了——

Thor的眼中只有那副洁白的躯体，在自己疯狂的进攻中，那洁白的躯体染上了粉色，他似乎快被融化在了那人体内，肉壁像有吸盘一般吸着他的性器向内套弄，让他一下一下的撞在那个即将为他绽放的更深处。他俯身将身下的人收拢在怀里，一只手臂紧紧箍着那人的身体，然后捏住了那人的下巴。他听到那个人呜咽着，仿佛催情的乐曲一般让他克制不住自己，他觉得快要溺死在这苦茶的海里，明明是清冽的滋味，却又偏偏带着回甜。然后，他按着那人的身子，咬在了他后颈，牙齿刺破了柔弱的腺体，而身下的人脱离的尖叫着。

沸腾的水泡开了茶盏中的苦茶，从天而降的翠绿竹叶也被一同煮了进去。

可那还远远不够，被临时标记了的O还没有从腺体的疼痛中缓过神来，他体内的某个地方传来了更让他崩溃的感觉——酸涩胀痛，但又夹杂着酥麻感的灭顶快感让他再一次颤抖了起来，但是他却没有力气再做其他动作，他哭喊着，用手抓着还咬着自己腺体的人的头发，希望这个人恢复理智，但来不及了——

Thor只觉得他的冲刺总算扣开了紧闭的大门，比肉壁更加火热的地方为他敞开，有热浪从里面冲出来，滑腻的触感让他更加迅速的挤进了那个新破开的地方，热浪冲刷着礁石，让礁石都沾上海浪的气息。他按住了那个人颤抖的大腿，紧紧的顶在了那个地方，势如破竹。

无助的O成了Thor的雌兽——这个陌生的A居然在他的身体里成结了。

接下来的事，他只能软着腿脚，尖叫着，乞求着，但他无能为力，A长达半个小时的成结射精让他彻底崩溃，在他昏过去之前，那个金发的男人轻轻舔弄着他后颈被咬破的腺体。他就那样颤抖着，被这个停车场里“好心人”给强行的成结标记了。

Thor是第二天的九点四十醒过来的，他昨晚睡得十分沉，苦茶的香气一直包围着他。但当他睁开眼睛用力深呼吸了之后，他愣住了——屋子里除了自己的气息什么都没有。他猛地看向自己的身侧，那地方的床单乱得一塌糊涂，让他知道昨晚的一切是真实的。但是，那个男演员呢？

Thor跑遍了套房的每一个角落，除了床单上的狼藉，那个人没有留下一丝痕迹。他走进了浴室，花洒还有残留的水滴，而在淋浴间里，Thor嗅到了仅剩的一丝茶香，如同昨晚残留在他的齿间那样，带着回甜。他蹲了下来，仿佛看到那个颤抖的身影——那人跪趴在这里，用力的冲刷着那被他侵犯得摇摇欲坠的身体，头一下下在墙壁上磕着，眼妆花得一塌糊涂，就那样无声的哭着，然后在黎明到来之前，摇摇晃晃的逃离着这个地方。

=============

那天之后，Thor疯了一般的找昨晚《猩红山庄》的男主角，他问了Jane，Jane除了生他的气也完全没有印象。他找到了Jackson，找到了剧院老板，但是大家都似乎有难言之隐，不管他如何威逼利诱，他们都没有透露那个人的一点信息，只是告诉他那个人离开了，不知道去了哪里。

Thor从回忆里抽出身来，三年过去了，那件事情还是会在梦里出现。他回忆着那个对他来说销魂至极的夜晚，他很后悔，为什么他就那么不受控制的强行标记了那个人。即使以后慢慢来，也一定有机会。但是那一晚，他为什么就那么失控了，而那个人现在又怎么样了，要知道，被A进行了成结标记的O是没办法再和别人生活在一起的。

“你比我好太多了，幸好你还来得及。”Thor拍了拍紧紧盯着床上人的Steve。

“总裁，James的班导来了，而且，他们的副院长也来了。”Valkyrie看了看前台发过来的消息，看向了两人。

“副院长？”Thor有些好奇，副院长来干嘛？

“因为James是以第一名的成绩进入的，很受重视。”说完这话，Valkyrie越发责怪的看了一眼Steve，“看来要好好的谈一下了。”

“嗯，Valkyrie，我和Steve都不便出面，而且James还没有醒，你先去和他们沟通一下，说AS会负责平平安安的把James送回去的。到时候，我会亲自送他回去。”Thor叹了口气，“毕竟这孩子还不是娱乐圈的人，我们俩是被染缸浸泡的太久，都忘记了原本的世界应该是什么样子了。”

“好的，总裁。”Valkyrie也只能同意这个做法，而且这样一来，等James醒过来也是在AS这边，还可以协商沟通一下，大事化小，小事化无。

“对了，这两个老师叫什么？”

“班导叫Phil Coulson，那个副院长就很奇怪了，他说他叫Hamlet.”

“Hamlet？”Steve愣了一下，“虽然我没见过本人，但表演系的副院长不是叫Loki吗？”

三个人对视了一眼，突然对这个副院长充满了好奇。

===============TBC============


	4. 【盾冬】【锤基】门外汉（04）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门外汉  
> =========================  
> ABO：盾冬、锤基  
> 注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！  
> 渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，  
> 渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基
> 
> Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......

门外汉  
盾冬/锤基/A、B、O  
（04）  
竹海与？  
=============

Valkyrie揉着太阳穴走回了办公室，看得出来刚刚和那个副院长的交流一点都不顺利。可以理解学生在AS出事他肯定会担心，但很显然他一点都不相信他的学生只是因为发情期提前而昏倒这个说法，但是碍于AS的公关手段，最后也妥协了，说一切等到James醒了再说。

“你说的最好是真相。”

Valkyrie还记得当Coulson去病房探望学生的时候，她和那个副院长正在交涉。那人盯着她的眼睛，那墨绿色的瞳孔像蛇一般吐着信子，危险的气息直逼到她的脸颊。真该死，自己作为一个A，居然被一个普通的B镇压得缓不过气来，她在想，要是这家伙是个A，光想想她就觉得被不知名的信息素压得喘不过气来。

Loki，Valkyrie想起之前Steve说的话，打开了搜索引擎：“K大，表演系副院长Loki。”

随着网页信息的跳出，那张脸又出现在了自己的眼前，又是那种感觉，Valkyrie只觉得自己似乎像是被蛇盯上了一般。

“你跟着Thor，迟早完蛋。”

那个声音仿佛又在耳边回响——那个人从自己旁边走过的时候，似有若无的在她耳边说着，她觉得自己可能是幻听，但对方微微上扬的尾音却像是蝮蛇的毒液一般传遍了全身。

“Loki Laufeyson，BETA，27岁......”她快速的浏览着这个人的信息，读书期间没什么很特别的事迹，但前两年突然成为一匹黑马，在F大大范围招募时一跃成名，成为了F大的老师。几个月前从F大跳槽到K大出任表演系副院长。照理来说，AS应该会与这类人接触，但是，这个人与AS却从未有过交集。

不过为什么他的话每一句都那么具有攻击性，难不成......他的老板又睡了这个人的哪个学生？

Valkyrie将Loki的信息打印了出来，至少在自家老板真的去他们学校的之前心里要有些底，想到自家老板的公关水平，她忍不住叹了口气。将资料夹在了资料夹里，让秘书带到了Thor的办公室，放在了那人桌子最明显的地方。

=============

Thor被合作商邀请去参加商会，病房里只留下了Steve和那个还在沉睡的O。刚才Bucky的导师来过，Steve对那个人有印象，曾经在他的展会上那个人从第一天开始每天几乎都会在展厅呆上一整天。看到是Steve在照顾Bucky，Coulson老师还庆幸的拍了拍他的肩膀：“幸好是你照顾他，真是辛苦你了。”让Steve吞了吞唾沫，不知道怎么回答，只能略带尴尬的回以笑容。

Coulson走后，Steve又转头看向床上的人。Bucky的脸还有些苍白，不过现在至少有些血色了。他的头并没有撞破，但是还是紫了一块，现在擦了药让整个人看起来都可怜巴巴的。他一直没有醒，医生说他的头没有受到其他伤害，只不过这个人抑制剂用得太多，直接进入了彻底的热潮期，而且再加上水土不服，现在身体有些透支，可能要多睡一会儿。

Steve盯着Bucky，手上的动作没有停下过，画板上的美人维维皱着眉，他没有躺在病床上，而是躺在高出浅浅溪流的石子上，Steve不知道为什么会有这样的灵感，他的画笔在美人的发丝上添上了更多的水珠，让画中人多了一丝凌乱的美感。

“唔.......”床上的人支吾着，他的嘴唇微微张开，两片因为被Steve用棉签不断沾着水而没有变得干燥的嘴唇开合着，像是在梦呓一般的呜咽着，“冷...别怕......”

“Bucky？”Steve急忙将画板放下，他迅速来到了那人身边，握住了那人因为不安而微微抬起的手，“你冷吗？”

Bucky的梦呓停下了，他突然睁开了眼睛，模糊的视线渐渐对焦，然后看向了床边那个金发碧眼的男人，然后Steve看到他的瞳孔猛地放大，他的头颅向枕头里猛地一缩，但在下一秒，那人又闭起了眼睛，仿佛眼前这个男人不存在一样。

“Bucky？”Steve有些无奈，的确，他现在也不知道应该和这个人说什么，“抱歉......我今天也是受信息素的......”

“学长觉得好玩吗？”床上的人依旧没有睁开眼睛，他的声音有些哑，但却冰冷得像一把刀，“谁特么是Bucky？像我和你很熟似的。”

一股无名火窜进了脑仁，Steve突然恶狠狠的叫了三声：“Bucky！Bucky！Bucky！我偏要叫！”

“......”Bucky睁开眼睛，眼珠不着痕迹的从Steve身上扫过，然后再次闭了起来，嘴里憋出两个字，“幼稚。”

两个人都没有说话，他们一个躺着，一个站着，一个睁着眼睛盯着床上的人，一个闭着眼睛晾着床边的人。

“你可不可以不要盯着我看？”Bucky似乎被那股恼人的视线盯烦了，忍不住先开口，“还是说，我现在这幅样子你也想上我？也难怪，原来你也是这家的亲戚，怪不得有种马的基因。”

Steve惊呆了，他不知道那个在新生面前优雅大方，在日常生活中如同高岭之花的人居然有着这么一张刻薄的嘴，说起难听话来一点情也不留，哦，也是，他们现在没有情，即使有，也是那人对他的厌恶之情吧。

“怎么你似乎对我们家族有什么偏见？”Steve拽过凳子重新坐下。

“......我只是不愿意相信，”床上的人沉默了片刻，“原来这个圈子，真的是个吃人的地方。”

Steve不置可否的冷哼了一声，刚想开口，却只听到床上的人坚定的声音——

“但我还是想要混出自己的一片天。”

Bucky睁开了眼睛，这一次他的眼睛只在天花板上停留了半秒，便转向了Steve，那双收集了灰蓝天空和绿草光泽的眼睛直直的撞进了Steve的眼眸：“我知道你现在在这里想和我谈什么。今天发生的事情我可以当作不存在......”

“诶？”Steve的脑子突然有些转不过来了，这件事情就这样解决了？他脑海中预演的谈判画面竟然就这么跳过了。他眉头微缩，不可能，这个事情不可能这么简单，“你的条件？”

“在我下次面试的时候，你们不要再为难我。”那个人平静的说着，“仅此而已。”

在娱乐圈，任何一个机会都会毁掉一个人或者成就一个人。他完全可以要求AS和他立马签订合同，享受优异资源，但是那张嘴却只是提了这么一个几乎可以算作没说的要求。事实上，如果今天没有发生这件事，James能够顺利的面试，那他们照样会选择签他，原因有三点：第一，他外表够出色，而且已经有了一定的人气；第二，他成绩优异，演技在学校的面试时也引起了轰动；第三，Steve看上了他。

“就这样？”

“还有一个。”

果然，Steve挑眉看着那人，果然没有那么简单。

Bucky的嘴角微微上扬，露出了在新生演讲时那完美无瑕的笑容：“你，Steve Rogers，不许再碰我。”

=============

接下来的几天，Bucky一直在AS的病房里住着，一开始Valkyrie和Thor会去看看他，但因为他处在热潮期，虽然有充足的药物帮他度过这次难熬的特殊时期，但还是要尽可能少的接触到A。于是，在这几天，除了偶尔会来探望他的班导，他的病房还经常会出现一个人，那个人是个BETA，是个好人，也是个话痨。

“Sam，你们这几天没课吗？”终于，在听着那个叫做Sam Wilson的家伙絮絮叨叨说了一大堆有的没的的废话后，Bucky终于忍不住问出了口。

Sam挠了挠头：“Steve会解决的，我的任务就是，来陪你逗闷子。”

听到了那个名字，Bucky的目光在书的空白处停留了几秒，那个人自从答应了自己那件事后便再也没出现过：“他是派你来看着我的吧？防止我说出去？”

“嗯？有什么八卦可以听吗？”Sam突然来了精神，说实话，Steve让他来陪病号他是拒绝的，但看到对方那你不来我就和你绝交的表情，Sam还是来了。然而让他惊讶的是这个病号居然是这一届的新生大佬James。Sam觉得这其中一定有瓜可吃，但是Steve不说，也不许他问，可把他憋坏了。

Bucky看了Sam一眼，那家伙的眼睛亮得跟黑夜里的路灯似的，嘴角还挂着一幅幸灾乐祸的八卦表情，看来那家伙的脑子里已经在想一些乱七八糟的事情了吧。

Bucky合上了手中的《演技大赏》，对着Sam微微一笑：“因为他没办法满足我。”

然后在看到Sam惊讶得忘记收回掉到地上的下巴后，Bucky又用食指轻轻搭在唇边：“嘘，Sam，你可得保密啊~”

在说完了“我保证”了以后，Natasha、Wanda等人的手机上收到了一条消息——[我们的小队长萎了，从今以后就是我Falcon的天下了。]

[你可闭嘴吧你这个Beta！]  
[你们终于上床了吗？]

“去你们的！”

听到身后Sam的咒骂，Bucky嘴角微微的上翘，将书本塞到枕头下，他吃了一片特效药，便睡了过去——

他做了一个梦。梦里有着潺潺的流水，他躺在铺满细小圆滑的鹅卵石的浅滩上，清澈的水绕过他的身子，沾湿他的发丝。他看到有一个小孩在离他不远处看着他，那个小孩拿着画笔，正在一下一下的往画板上补充颜色。那人的嘴角带着甜甜的笑容，他对着自己招了招手：“Bucky，快好啦~”

猛地睁开眼睛，Bucky只觉得身上黏腻无比，他的汗水沾湿了他的头发，他的胯间全是热潮期身体分泌出的爱液。他转头看向病房，Sam早就已经回去了，看了看墙上的钟，还没有到两点钟。他微微张开腿，将手指伸向了那个地方，发狠般的插了手指进去——真该死，那里的软肉正在毫不知耻的吮吸着他的手指头。

要是，自己是个A就好了，即使是个Beta也好啊，可偏偏自己是个O。这对于一个演员来说或多或少有很多负面影响。很多剧组考虑到O的周期比较长而选择了A或者B演员，更别说自己这样的初生牛犊了，他连龙套都很难接到了。也许，这个Steve可以成为他的后台，毕竟他已经算是个出色的艺术家，而且还是AS总裁的表弟，最重要的是，那个人的长相、身材、声音，甚至连松海般的信息素都对极了自己的胃口。

可这样的人，身边召之即来挥之即去的人那么多……算了，靠山山会倒，还是自己紧紧握在手中的东西更重要。

Bucky再吃了两片特效药，这一次，他沉沉的睡了过去，而且一夜无梦。

================

一直到Bucky回学校那天，Steve都没有再出现过。为了表示歉意，AS的总裁Thor亲自送Bucky回学校，在后排座位上，Bucky在这车里无法抑制住的淡淡竹子气味重依旧嗅到了一丝松针的味道，也许在十多分钟前，这车的副驾驶座上正坐着那个人吧……又或许是自己现在坐着的地方。想到这里，Bucky突然觉得这车子的座位有些发烫，烫得他的胯间有些痒痒的——真是疯了？

当AS的总裁出现在表演系的楼层时，还是引起了不小的骚动。有很多人趴在门边或者窗边看他，还有的在走廊两侧偷偷议论着，虽然动作很明显，悄悄话声音也很大，但Thor还是选择保持微笑，然后无视他们。

“Valkyrie有跟你说过吧？”在走到办公室门口时，Thor问道。

“嗯，11月还有一场，十分感谢给我这次机会。”Bucky朝着Thor鞠了一躬，倒是让那人有些尴尬得不知所措，毕竟问题是出在了他们这边。而且还是大问题。

“其实你没必要……”

“名正言顺才光明磊落，谢谢，我会努力的。”Bucky再次朝Thor鞠了一躬。

是啊，名正言顺才光明磊落……不知为何，Thor猛地想起了那个夜晚，那个心不甘情不愿的被自己强行标记了的人。他看着Bucky的眼睛，是啊，那个人的眼睛也带着这样的颜色，但是比这个人的要更深一些。

“你不考虑我弟的话，可以考虑一下我啊。”

“Thor先生别开这种玩笑。”Bucky有些吃惊，他没想到这个一路上都替自己表弟道歉的人居然说出这种话来，但看到对方带笑的眼睛，他一下就明白了过来，果然这两兄弟都喜欢耍人。

等Bucky进了办公室，Thor终于掏出了一直在自己包里震动个不停的手机，上面是一张傻笑的“丑脸”：“干嘛？Steve，你都不出现一下的吗？”

“Thor，你怎么说那种话，不要为难他，你忘了吗？”

“Steve，你是在我身上装监听器了吗？”

“对啊。”

“你这次又是葫芦里卖什么药？”

Bucky的出现打断了他们的对话，准确的来说是Steve挂掉了电话，很明显，Steve现在正在附近的什么地方盯着他们呢。

“Thor先生，谢谢你送我回来。我们班导去给大三上课了，那我就去上课了，因为是副院长的课，所以我现在就得赶过去，您回去小心。”

这个孩子真的很有礼貌，Thor点了点头：“照顾好自己，11月AS见，有什么问题找Steve就行。”说完这句话后，Thor又觉得自己的手机震动了起来，他默默挂掉了电话，他觉得自己是在做好事。

“呃，谢谢，那我就过去了，打铃了，Loki老师不喜欢别人迟到。”

看着Bucky急急忙忙跑进了教室，Thor突然想起了自己的大学时光，他从来都是踩点到教室，还经常是踩在了点后。这个小孩是真的规规矩矩，自己当时脑子怎么就抽了，居然没有阻止Steve，还和他打那样的赌。果然，在娱乐圈里玩多了成人游戏，已经失去了分寸，以后要多注意了。

他的手机震个不停，还是Steve：“干嘛？你不去上课的吗？小心我告诉你妈妈。”

“……Thor，你是不是忘了什么事情？”对方的声音有些不满，“你忘了把那个东西给Bucky。”

“操！”Thor一摸自己的口袋，果然那个小信封还好好的躺在那里——那是Steve写的东西，说一定要交给Bucky。当时自己还不停的打趣自己的表弟什么年头了还搞情书这一套，但对方只是沉默的看着自己，过了许久才告诉自己，那是一封道歉信，他想正式点给Bucky道歉，但是对方却不愿意见到自己。然后这个重任就莫名其妙落到了自己头上。

“给他，他们老师应该还没有进教室。”Steve的声音有些焦躁，他知道，如果现在Thor不帮他给Bucky，那这辈子那封信就别再想送出去了，不是对方收不收的缘故，而是他自己肯定会马上撕掉那封信——他是下了很大的决心才写的。

“好好好，怕了你了。”Thor挂掉了电话，大步走向了刚刚Bucky跑进去的教室，他象征性的敲了三下门然后就推开了，“抱歉，打扰了，我找一下James……”

“这位先生，有没有告诉过您进门要经过允许，而且，您说话的时候可不可以看向您说话的对象？”一个清冷的声音从讲台的方向传了过来，让Thor意识到自己确实太失礼了。

Thor急忙回头看向讲台：“不好意思了老师，我……”

他说不出话了。

讲台上的人穿着一身普通的教师装，但是却隐藏不住他冷冽的气息，像一只卧在风雪冰霜中的高山雪豹，又像是缠绕在黑色枝干上的墨绿青蛇，他的眼神冰冷的射向自己，对自己这个不速之客感到十分不满。

“……你是找James？行吧，Barnes同学，你跟他出去一下。”讲台上的人瞄了一眼刚刚才回归教室的人，转身用白板笔在白板上写下了这节课的关键词——“愤怒”。可他的字还没写完就被猛地抓住了手臂，黑色的笔头带着笔墨在白板上画出了一道突兀的线条，像一张白纸被乱涂了一样，让人看着心烦。

“？”Loki有些惊讶，但还是稳住了情绪，他看向眼前抓着自己手的男人，那双如海般蓝的眼睛似乎要将他淹死一般让他有些不自在。他扭了扭手臂想让那人放开自己，但却被握得更紧了，“这位先生，你到底有什么事？”

“什么Hamlet？你是Thomas爵士才对吧！”

金发的男人一字一句的询问道，他的眼睛死死的盯着那微微愠怒的墨绿色眼睛，仿佛一眨眼那个人就要消失一般。

下面的学生开始议论了起来，有学生甚至想冲到台上拉开这个男人，但他们都认出来了，这是AS的总裁，一下子不知道怎么办，便转头看向Bucky，可对方的表情也很奇怪，他的眉头紧皱，牙齿咬着下唇，但很明显，他的眼神似乎……带着笑意？

“什么Thomas爵士？Thomas Sharp？还是Thomas小火车？”挣不开手，Loki眯了眯眼睛。

“就是你！”Thor往前走了一步，他几乎将Loki挤在了白板和自己之间，下面有学生惊呼了一声。

“你的味道不会骗人。”

用只有Loki听得到的声音狠狠地说着，Thor将鼻子贴近了那人的脖颈，他用力的呼吸着，他想念那个味道，那带着淡淡苦涩的苦茶气息，在标记他的时候，他的嘴里都是甜味。

“没有！”

看着气势汹汹压向自己的人突然像是被雷劈了一般愣住，Loki实在忍无可忍，他一把将那人推开，拉开了两个人的距离，然后像骚动的学生示意不要轻举妄动。

金发的男人机械般的将头转过来看向Loki，他的眼睛睁得很大，像是受到了什么惊吓一般，他突然握住了Loki的肩膀，不顾形象的吼了起来：“不对！不可能！你的味道呢？为什么没有？”

前排的同学总算是冲上去了，他们几个人费力的将这位AS的总裁大人从他们副院长的身边拉开，那人身上突然爆发的信息素让教室里的一些人有了轻微的反应。

“这位先生，请您立刻离开，不要扰乱我们的教学秩序。”Loki严肃的说道，“而且，什么味道不味道的，不知道是不是我会错意了，但是如果是我想的那样，很抱歉，我是一个Beta，不可能存在你想象中的味道。”

“不，你就是他！”

“James，你认识这个人对吧，把他带出去。”Loki不再看Thor，他转头看向不知所措的Bucky，“否则，我只能叫保安了。”

“我自己走。”被几个人拉住的男人大声说道，他的声音低沉，却包含着滚滚的怒气，“不过这一次，我不会让你轻易逃掉了。”

“疯子，胡言乱语。”

======================TBC===================


	5. 【锤基】【盾冬】门外汉（05）画卷与玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门外汉  
> =========================  
> ABO：盾冬、锤基  
> 注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！  
> 渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，  
> 渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基
> 
> Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......

门外汉  
盾冬/锤基/A、B、O  
（05）  
画卷与玫瑰  
=============

Steve回学校住了，他的室友惊掉了下巴，再三确认Steve要住在宿舍后，Sam郁闷了，这下可好了，他的小空间又要被这家伙占掉一大半了，虽然本来这个房间就有属于Steve的一部分。

其实以前这个宿舍只有Steve一个人，而且学校里A和A住，B和B住，O和O住，至于为什么他们两个AB住在一起，那是因为Sam是大二才转专业过来的，而他们班的宿舍分配已经结束了，只有Steve的房间还可以住人，而且Steve从来不住校，所以Sam就搬进了这位大佬的房间。

“你回来住，会不会对我的屁股不利？”Sam在开玩笑，Steve瞧了瞧自己的床位，说了一句话，让原本赖在电脑游戏上的人一把扯下耳机开始整理房间。

“对你的屁股是不利，你再不把你的衣服从我床上拿走，我肯定把画室里的那个石像塞进去。”

“老天啊，注意你的言辞！”Sam一边收拾着床铺一边骂道。

“我有说什么吗？”Steve将自己的行李放在床下，“我出去转转。”

“快去吧！别回来了！”

其实Steve以前从来不会讲这些话，但是一来是和Sam呆久了，时不时的说话都带上了说唱的风格，还有一个原因就是他很烦躁，他烦躁的时候口不择言。而很快，他就在学校里遇到了让他烦躁的对象。

他看到Bucky正往这边走来，Steve下意识的想要避开，但是对方却叫住了他：“嘿，Steve！学长！”

干嘛来招惹我？Steve有些奇怪，但还是有一丝兴奋惊喜从他心里破土而出。

“Thor先生，嗯，你的表哥，他还好吗？”Bucky的语气听起来有些犹豫。

“你指的是？”Steve的笑容僵在了脸上，为什么Bucky要来问他Thor的事情，难道真的是想要靠他表哥的“潜规则”吗？他的眉头皱了起来，“你问他做什么？”

“啊，也没有别的意思。”Bucky尴尬的笑了笑，“就是那天他送我回来的时候，发生了那样的事情……所以我还是挺在意的……”

“什么事情？”Steve一把抓住了Bucky的手，虽然自己有偷偷在Thor身上放监听器，但保不准他们真的发生了什么事情……James让自己不许再碰他，目的就是为了接近Thor吗？就因为Thor是AS的总裁吗？

“喂……”Bucky的手腕被捏得生疼，但是他无法抗拒一个愤怒的A发出的力，只能任由对方捏着他的手，“看来Thor先生没有告诉你们啊，那就算了。学长，我快上课了，请放开我。”

手上的力量一丝都没有松开，Steve的脑仁只觉得一阵热，一股怒火窜到他的眉头，一跳一跳的，他松开了握住那人的手，对方的手腕被他捏出了一道红痕。

Bucky正在揉着手腕，用莫名其妙的表情看着他：“只是Thor先生那天在我们班做的事情，或多或少都对我产生了影响，我现在一下课就会被同学围住问东问西，所以才问一下。”

的确，自从昨天在课堂上，Thor先生和Loki老师起了争执，班上的同学都八卦的来找他问这问那，他们当然不敢去问副院长，所以所有的矛头都指向了Bucky。所以他今天下课才绕了远路，正巧就遇上了Steve，虽然他的好奇点和其他的同学不一样，但是他还是想要知道一下后续，便向Steve询问了Thor的事情。谁知道Steve的反应这么大，但好像却又不知情——也是，那样的事情，Thor估计会烂在肚子里——他们家的人不都这样，从来都道貌岸然，表里不一。

“在你们班？”Steve眯了眯眼睛，看来Thor做的并不是他想象中的事情，他稍微冷静了一些，“他干了什么？”

“和我们副院长吵了起来。”Bucky轻描淡写，他看着Steve的表情，那人明显已经对这件事情产生了兴趣，于是他又补了一句，“好像在说味道什么的。”

“我知道了，我会问他……还有，抱歉。”Steve恢复了平静，他看着Bucky被他捏红的手，有些尴尬。

淡淡的蜜桃香飘了过来，在Steve的鼻尖缭绕，虽然味道很淡，一般的A闻不到，但还是让他心里痒痒的，他轻咳了一下：“呃，那你去上课吧，我去画室看看。还有，11月的面试，加油。”

“好的，也希望你能信守诺言。”

“嗯。”

Steve匆忙离开了，那股淡淡的蜜桃香让他快要窒息，他多想抱住那个人，将头紧紧的埋在他的肩膀，贪婪的嗅着那人更加强烈的气息。但是他不能，理智告诉他如果他真的那样做的话，他和这个人将会彻底没了机会，来日方长，他还有时间，所以绝不能犯错。

蔚蓝的天空有白色的鸽子飞过，风儿扫过它们的翅膀，也拂过Bucky的发丝，他的蜜桃味竟是一点都没有了。他收起了刚刚故意散发出来的信息素，掏出了手机，那里有一条短信——[不要做多余的事。]

[我想弄清楚一些事。] 

[我是为了你好，他们家的男人都不是什么好东西，离他们远一点。我就是例子，你也是，不是吗？]

[我知道了。] 

他简单的回复着对方，抬起头看向那被剪了羽翼只能在低空盘旋而永远飞不出校门的鸽子。一纸婚约，不过是特殊时期的特殊手段罢了，更何况，当真的只有他的父母，还有，傻了吧唧的自己。

Bucky揉了揉自己的眉心，他叹了一口气，往宿舍楼走去——他今天下午其实根本没有课。

================

当你不想看到一个东西的时候，他总会出现在你的视野里；当你不想碰到一个人的时候，生活却处处都是偶遇。就像头天晚上买的面包总是放不到第二天早上，又像是小鱼干挂在屋檐第二天总会被野猫拖走几条；还像是当合你胃口的菜肴放在你眼前时，你总会在闻到香气之前嘴里就开始分泌唾液。

Steve觉得Bucky是不是故意出现在他的视野里，像只小猫一样抓挠着他的心。今天已经是第三次了——

第一次是在清晨的田径场，Steve有晨跑的习惯，他拉着Sam去，可对方昨天晚上熬夜赶作业进度拒绝了邀请。当Steve拿着运动水壶出现在田径场的时候，他看到在昏暗的晨光里，有一个身影似乎已经在那里很久了。那人迅速的奔跑着，膝盖上绑着护膝，汗湿的头发随着奔跑的动作柔柔的动着。然后被Steve追上了，运动中的O总是会散发出一些信息素的香气，Steve只觉得那迷人的蜜桃香让他今天的晨跑有些难熬。

“嘿，学长，你也来晨跑啊~”

“是呀。”

是那家伙主动找他说话的。

第二次是在拥挤的学校食堂，Sam说今天是周三，学校有限定的食品，每一次都不一样，但每次都很惊喜。当他们到食堂的时候，已经有很多人排队了，Sam觉得今天是没戏了。于是直接放弃排队，转身去自己常去的店，让Steve找位置坐下。当Sam抬着两人份的食物回来找Steve的时候，他惊讶的发现Steve正在吃着限定的食品。

“Bucky给我的，他说本来帮室友带的，但是他室友今天有事出去了。”

“我怎么没有这么好的运气！”Sam郁闷，“其实Bucky是带给我的吧，毕竟我在医院陪了他好几天了。”

Steve没有搭理Sam，只是低着头吃着盘子里的食物，是那家伙主动给他的。

第三次是在美术系的小花园，他觉得表演班是故意的，为什么跑到美术系的地盘练习。他和Sam坐在一个小角落，那里正好可以看到在石凳上看剧本的Bucky。他似乎没有发现自己，他低着头翻着膝盖上的本子，修长的手指在石桌上轻轻敲打着，像是在练习弹奏钢琴一般。然后过了一会儿，Steve才知道，他们正在排练一个话剧，而Bucky饰演的是一个年轻的钢琴家。

但有一个人太扎眼了。

“Sam，那个人是谁？”Steve用下巴指了指正在和Bucky对台词的黑发男子，那个人是个A，他一直在盯着Bucky的领口看。

“Brock Rumlow，他们叫他Crossbones，听说擅长动作片，我指的是武打片，听说在这次面试里面，他的武打戏很被看好，网上还有视频呢。”

“你还真的是包打听。”Steve看了一眼得意洋洋的Sam，“那他应该是个A吧。”

“不知道，好像是。”Sam瞧着Steve，那家伙一直盯着那两个人，Sam拐了拐他，“干嘛？吃醋啦？还没搞定吗你？”

“他的味道太甜了，不感兴趣。”不，他相当感兴趣，甚至可以说，Bucky的甜味蛊惑着他，他一向不太喜欢甜味信息素，但这个人不一样，这个人的香气勾起了他对童年的记忆，记不完整，但他觉得自己这个味道属于他一个人。

“我可不懂你们的世界……Steve，快回去了，你怎么还一笔没动？”Sam说着就去翻Steve的画纸，最上面的那张纸一片空白，但第二张便画满了东西，他还没来得及看，就被Steve把画板抢了回去。

“回去了。”

Steve的当堂作业得了最高分，Sam嚷着我信了你的邪，然后看到老师把那幅画放在画室正中——画上是美术系的小石桌，那里坐着一个少年，他的手指在石桌上弹奏着，风儿像流动的音符，将他膝盖上的画纸卷起飘向空中。

第三次，是自己主动画他的。

Sam要参加社团活动，Steve又落单了。他以前从不会落单，他身边总是有各种莺莺燕燕，但是现在，即使他的手机里塞满了邀约的信息，他也没兴趣。他漫无目的的在校园闲逛着，当他从田径场旁边的音体馆路过时，他和那个人有了今天的第四次相遇。

Bucky没有看见他，他没有走过去，而是在拐角处看着那个人。那人穿着一件黑色的卫衣，脑袋缩在帽子里，他一会儿站着一会蹲着，站着的时候他微微的踱步跺脚，蹲着的时候他嘴巴呵着气，然后搓着手，像是很冷的样子。Steve看了看自己穿着的运动服，虽然天气已经开始转凉，但也没有夸张到那个地步呀。

第四次了，要不要自己主动去和他说话？

正当Steve纠结的时候，从音体馆的另一角走出来一个男人，那个人一路小跑，然后把那个还蹲着搓手的人拉进了怀里，Bucky只微微挣扎了一下，然后就软了力气回抱着那个男人。

是刚才和Bucky对台词的男人，叫什么来着？CrossBones，不，Brock Rumlow.他觉得自己的指甲陷进了手心，Steve的拳头攥得很紧。他转身离开了那个被他的怒气焐热的墙角，Bucky有男朋友，而且对方近水楼台先得月。

“搞定。”Bucky从Rumlow的怀里出来，他掀开了卫衣的帽子，头发有些汗湿的贴在耳边，“明天的表演课应该能得个好成绩吧。”

“是啊，大热天的演这种雪地等待的戏码，你也真是蛮会出点子的。”Rumlow挠了挠头，“说真的James，我还以为你会是个A。”

“哈哈哈我也是啊，我也没想到你会是一个O。”Bucky笑着，天知道他当时在自己的宿舍看到这个人的时候还以为老师分错床位了，而对方也是。今天他们两选择在这个地方练习，一来是为了避开其他人学他们的点子，二来这里也没别人打扰，除了刚刚那几乎可以忽略不计的淡淡松针气息，“Rumlow，你刚刚有闻到什么味道吗？”

“没有啊，难道是？”Rumlow嗅了嗅自己的手腕。

“可能是这里的草地吧，走，回去吧。”

包打听也会有出错的时候，而Steve不知道，他现在只觉得满肚子的不舒服，他跑到了画室，看着自己被老师放在中央的画，很奇怪，他的怒气居然渐渐消失了，他伸出手去触碰画上的那人的脸颊。这样的感觉太奇怪了，像是一见钟情的戏码，但他觉得不仅如此，他总觉得他们似乎已经早早有了牵绊，但一切都只是他的错觉吧……

“你不要，不要抱别人好不好，Bucky。”

画室里，传来了Steve的声音，听起来轻飘飘的，但是却也沉甸甸的。

==============

Thor就一直坐在办公室里，他的手指一遍又一遍的抚摸着档案上的那张照片，照片上的人头发一丝不苟的绕在耳后，他没有笑，但是嘴角却是微微上扬的。那份档案放在他桌子上好几天了，但是送Bucky回学校之前，自己却从没翻开过。

“Loki，”他的嘴唇开合着，仿佛是咀嚼了很久以后才咬出那两个音节，“Loki Laufeyson.”

Valkyrie打来内线电话，告诉他晚上的事情已经安排妥了，Loki老师接受了他们的邀请，但很有可能不会准时到，因为他们学院今天要开会。

“我知道了。”

Thor切掉电话，他从内部电梯到了造型间，几个在偷懒的造型师正在聊八卦，被突然来检查的总裁吓得差点扭了脚。可Thor并没有谈这个问题，他走到了部门总监的桌前：“我要去约会，给我弄一下。”

第二天，这件事情被造型师们带到了每一个角落，大家都开始八卦了起来——这还是这两年来总裁第一次公器私用，不知道是哪位大神，居然让总裁上了心。Valkyrie听到这些传闻的时候忍俊不禁，作为知道昨晚所有细节的人她表示，能看到自家老板吃瘪真的是很好笑，虽然他还是有那么一点点同情Thor，但是更多的还是幸灾乐祸——流连花间不沾衣的人也会有今天。

但那些都是后话了，Thor此刻正坐在剧院的最佳位置。他忍不住看着表，照理来说，台上的演出其实应该已经演到一半了，但是由于他包了场，所以演员们听照安排还没有开始，他们在后台叽叽喳喳的讨论着，有的人开始抱怨今晚又要错过自家孩子的生日会了。

离约定的时间已经过了两个小时了，Thor叹了口气，他向负责人点了点头，音乐响起，舞台幕布缓缓拉开，舞台上，一场爱恨交缠的故事开始上演。Thor没有看台上，他低着头抚摸着手中的表演单，封面上《猩红山庄》这几个字在黑暗中刺痛了他的双眼。

“很抱歉，我来晚了，会开太久了。”平静的声音虽然在道歉，但是却听不出任何愧意。

Thor愣了愣，然后他感觉身边的位置慢慢坐下了一个身影，他急忙转过头，那个前几天和他在讲台上争执的人此刻正盯着舞台，在他想开口的时候，那人的手指轻轻搭在嘴唇：“嘘，Thor先生，在欣赏表演的时候最好保持安静，一会儿再向您解释。”

台上的表演已经进入了中期，Thomas此刻正从那个和姐姐蹲在浴缸前等着飞蛾来带走他们母亲灵魂的男孩蜕变成一个魅力优雅的男人，他还记得父亲的那句话，当他的父亲将他勒晕的时候，他听到了父亲的那句话，让他永远不能忘记的话。而此刻，他在月色中重复着这句话，仿佛那句话十分可笑似的——你已经死了，我的失望终于了结了。他伸出手去抓住月光，可那里什么也没有，甚至连棕色飞蛾都没有，只有无尽的孤独。

Thor转头去看Loki，那人的眼睛一直盯着台上的人，他的眼睛仿佛有光闪烁着，那是一种淡淡的哀愁，就像Thomas此时的表情一般。

“Loki老师以前有演过这部戏吗？”Thor开始试探。

“没有。”没有一丝犹豫，没有一点起伏，Loki甚至连头都没有回一下。

接下来的演出，两人没有再说一句话，只有在谢幕的时候，Loki转头看了Thor一眼：“他们演的很精彩。”

“我以前看过一场更出彩的，很可惜，那时候我欣赏不来，中途居然都睡着了。”Thor看着舞台上谢幕的演员，“后来，只要这个剧院一演出《猩红山庄》，我都没有再错过，”他转头去看Loki，那个人也看着他，“不过很可惜，我再也没有看到过比那次更出色的演出。”

“哇，Thor先生还真是……”一本正经的胡说八道，但后面的话Loki没有说出来，只是微微笑了笑，“明明你都睡着了。”

“那是那个时候不懂！”Thor的声音有些急。

“好的。”Loki耸了耸肩，“不过Thor先生，其他的演出你也会来看吗？”

见Thor没有回答，Loki笑了笑：“那Thor先生还是一个门外汉啊。哈哈，我开个玩笑。像Thor先生这样多金又懂得…玩乐的人，以后想弄懂这些，应该不难吧~”

“Thor先生不要见怪，我一向是这个毛病。”Loki又开口了，“口不择言，有时候奉承话听起来却像是在挖苦人，您不要跟我一般见识。”

Thor感到了敌意，从这个人说他是Hamlet开始，到在讲台上的争执，再到现在话里话外几乎不加掩饰的嘲讽，这个人对自己始终存在着浓浓的敌意。也是，自己当初做的事情，的确非常可耻，而现在他想弥补，不知道还会不会有机会。

“Loki，其实我今天找你来…..”Thor斟酌着用词，Valkyrie说的对，每次一到紧要关头，他这张嘴就像是茶壶被饺子堵住一般，什么都倒不出来，所以AS 的公关活动一般都是其他人出面。而这次不行，他只能靠自己，这是他自己的场合。

“说实话，Thor先生，我们其实可以直接就在办公室谈，我的也好，你的也好，”Loki打断了他的话，“我真的搞不懂为什么我们讨论我学生的事情要跑来先看一个演出。”

“呃，其实是因为……”他尝试再一次开口。

很显然，对方还是没打算给他机会：“直说了吧，Thor先生，我不喜欢和你独处。很抱歉，我就是这么直接的人。非常感谢你的招待，我还有事情要处理，所以如果你真的要好好谈，请下次直接到我们学校的办公室来，不要搞这些花里胡哨的东西。我不是Bucky那小子，可不那么好说话。告辞。”

Thor愣在了原地，这是什么情况？他从头到尾几乎没有说出一句完整的话，他看着Loki消失在视野，然后机械的看向舞台，已经有工作人员开始收拾布景。剧院老板笑嘻嘻的迎了上来，却因为他的臭脸而猛地收敛了神情变得小心翼翼：“Thor先生，您……”

“今天的演出很精彩。”Thor看了他一眼，“辛苦你了，我先走了。”

“诶，您…..是，您慢走。”剧院老板有些不知所措，和来时的兴致勃勃相比，Thor明显有些愠怒，看来今晚的追求美人计是失败了，“呃，那些花……”

Thor脚步顿了顿：“送给那个演Thomas的吧。”

今晚出演Thomas的年轻演员在收到那几千朵红玫瑰的时候有些受宠若惊，他没觉得自己的演技有多惊艳，但还是兴奋的和那些花儿合影，这可是首登舞台的大礼，他相信，每一个首秀演员都会有这样的惊喜，却不知道，几年前那个惊艳了所有人的Thomas却连谢幕的机会都没有，更没有在首秀的时候见过那铺满他妆台的鲜花。

==================

Loki回到家的时候已经有些晚了，保姆给他冲了麦片，但是他没有吃，摆摆手让保姆去休息。他走进了小房间，暖色的小夜灯还开着，虽然它并没有任何用处。

Loki坐到了那个粉色的小床边，爱怜的看着那个抱着小熊熟睡的小孩。他伸出手将那孩子的手轻轻放进被子里，然后替她掩好背角。他单手撑着下巴，盯着小孩长长的睫毛，像他，那嘴角微微上扬的小嘴唇，像他，那黑色的头发，也像他。这个小小的身体就是他的孩子，和他一样的血统，再过一个月就是这个孩子三岁的生日了。

Loki知道那个日子对他和孩子来说都是一个重要的日子。孩子将在三岁的时候开始进入性别分化，第一次正式分化是八岁，第二次完整分化是十六岁。而这个孩子身上有着A和O的血液，他多少次乞求那个孩子可以继承那个混蛋的血统，成为一个A，这样她便不用经历那些令人绝望和羞耻的事情。而O在怀上孩子开始到生育之后的这三年，如果和孩子的父亲分离的话，这三年他便会成为一个BETA，没有信息素的味道，也不会有发情期，这是为了确保O生育后的安全以及确保O对婴孩时期的孩子投入充分完整的爱。

可自己做了什么——他利用了这段时间，去发展了自己的事业。他几乎在压榨自己的每一分每一秒，他可以不用那么累，但是他必须这样。一个原因是因为他的事业，另一个原因是在他第一次感受到胎动的时候产生的——他必须要保护好这个孩子，虽然这个孩子身上流着另一个莫名其妙的人的血液，但是也流着自己的血液。他知道O怀孕的时候没有A的定期信息素补充，孩子很有可能会很虚弱，所以他更要保护好这个孩子。

可老天总是惊恐多过惊喜，当他生下了这个早产的宝宝时，医生告诉他，这个宝宝其他地方都很健康，只是可能会看不见。

“什么意思？”Loki惊恐的看着医生。

“你先别着急。这也可能只是暂时的，孩子可能是因为母体孕期供养不足，而且你……没有A的信息素补充，所以可能还没有发育好。”医生尽可能的委婉，但是这样的事情不允许他们含糊。

“是我的错…..我的错……”Loki痛苦的闭上眼睛，他的泪水砸了下来，他哭得声嘶力竭。

“冷静，冷静，你的身体还没有……其实，也许如果能联系到孩子的父亲，他来照看你们两个可能会对孩子有好处吧。”

“他…死了……”Loki绝望的哭着，他在说谎，但是让他回去找那个人，那怎么可能，他只能哭着，骂自己骂那个人骂那个夜晚，但更多的却是对孩子深深的愧疚。但是他舍不得打掉那个孩子，他更不愿意放下自己的尊严回去找那个人，那只会被讥笑罢了。他应该选择报警的，但是他不敢也不愿意，他还要有未来，他的未来不能这样就毁了。那些站在权力顶峰的A，动动手指就能颠倒是非，他玩不起，他只能默默承受。

他给女儿取名为Phoebe，她是在月光似水的时候出生的，希望月亮女神能够庇护她，带给她光明和幸运。

“对不起…..呜呜……”他在粉色的小床前捂住了眼睛小声抽泣，泪水沾湿了他的手指，从指缝低落到地毯上。他的天赋让他很快就在业内创出了名堂，但是也许这就是代价，他的小Phoebe已经快三岁了，但是那双眼睛还是灰蒙蒙的。

再次与那个人相遇，那个夜晚和这几年的委屈如同滔天的巨浪将他拍打在悬崖，无法呼吸，喘不过气，尤其是那出《猩红山庄》，像是将他的心再一次拖进回忆里凌迟。他不明白Thor的所作所为究竟意欲何为，他开始口不择言，他开始惊慌失措，他在剧院选择了落荒而逃——他又开始想着逃跑，他想抱着小Phoebe再一次逃离这个城市，像过去的那几年一样，离那个人远远的。

“呜……”他无力的将头埋在膝盖，泪水在他的裤子上形成了两块深色的水渍，他像是绝望的人陷入了无尽的深海。

然后，他的眼前出现了一块浮板，他猛地抱住了浮板——

“daddy，你怎么了？”小朋友稚嫩的声音在房间里响起来，她坐起了身子，好奇的看着Loki的方向，一双灰蒙蒙的大眼睛里居然写满了焦急。

“对不起亲爱的，daddy吵醒你了。”Loki急忙去抱住小Phoebe，“daddy刚刚不小心磕到了膝盖，太疼了。”

“daddy，我摸到你的膝盖了吗？”小朋友从他的怀抱里挣扎出来，小手乱摸着，让Loki急忙坐在床上，拉着那只小手放到自己的膝盖上。

小朋友的小手在Loki的膝盖上抓了抓，然后迅速将一团空气塞到嘴巴里：“痛痛被我吃掉了！”

“哇，小Phoebe真厉害！一下子就不痛了！”Loki笑着，他将孩子抱在怀里，然后轻轻拍着她稚嫩的后背，“我们睡觉觉，晚安甜心~”

“晚安daddy~”小朋友窝在他的怀里，不一会儿便进入了梦乡。

将孩子放好，Loki没有关灯，他轻轻合上了房门，去厨房里加热了那碗麦片——是啊，他还有Phoebe，只要她在自己身边，什么都会过去的。

=========TBC===========


	6. 【盾冬】【锤基】门外汉06婚约与热狗（AB0）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO：盾冬、锤基，生包子
> 
> 注意：两个攻初期都是大渣男，受不了的请关闭！
> 
> 希望可以多一些评论，并没有。
> 
>  
> 
> 渣男美术生A盾X表演系学生O冬，
> 
> 渣男娱乐公司老板A锤X表演系老师O基
> 
>  
> 
> Summary：因为和表哥的一个打赌，K大美术生Steven Rogers在AS一年一度的艺人面试会上强上了被称为“高岭之花”的同校表演系学弟James Buchanan Barnes，就在他以为自己能用丰富的恋爱经验把这位无主之花骗到手的时候，他似乎忘记了，对方可是一等一的表演系优等生。看到因为和自己的打赌而日渐沉迷的表弟，Thor Odinson觉得自己似乎有必要给他提个醒，当他推开表演系A班的门时，他受到了表演系教师Loki Laufeyson的阻止，他知道，他似乎也要开始沉沦......

门外汉  
盾冬/锤基/ABO  
（06）婚约与热狗

============================

Sam那双善于发现世间真善美的眼睛在四处乱瞄着，那是他自己说的，其实Natasha她们已经纠正他很多次了——你那是擅长发现八卦的眼睛。不过他不在意，作为一个“百达通”，要经得住赞美，也要顶得住诋毁。

但是......

Sam的表情有些苦恼，他被Steve“派”去和James确认一些事情，没想到却挖到了个大料，大到让他有点不知道该怎么去告诉Steve。他喝着刚刚那个O请自己的气泡茶，有点忧心忡忡，天煞的，他该怎么和自己的室友说这个新发现啊。

几个小时前，Sam被Steve从被窝里拉起来，他嘟囔着说今天要翘课，但是很显然，Steve没给他再倒回被窝的机会。A的力量紧紧抓着他的肩膀，让Sam的瞌睡虫一下子就全飞了，他睁大眼睛，充满了疑惑：“干啥啊大哥？”

“Rumlow和Bucky是室友，”对方的蓝眼睛灼灼，“所以，Rumlow也是一个O。”

“见鬼了Steve，你就是因为这个把我拉起来？”Sam推开Steve，准备倒下去用被子捂着脑袋，然后他轻声嘟囔了一句让他后悔的话，“学校里又不是只有我们两个AB同宿舍，BO的也挺多的，本来比例就失调。他和O住一起不代表他百分百就——哎哟！”

他又被Steve给拎了起来。

“你干嘛那么在乎他啊？”Sam实在不理解，Steve干嘛那么在乎Rumlow，James还好说，这个Rumlow跟Steve有半毛钱关系吗？

“因为，他下个月要参加AS的面试啊，我要多了解了解情况。”Steve迟疑了一下，然后一本正经的说道。

“Rumlow也要参加吗？”Sam愣了愣，然后恍然大悟，“啊，是因为James啊！你果然是......”

“我只是帮我哥办事，你也知道艺人的底子最好干净点，别有什么不好的绯闻。”

“帮我画今天晚课的作业.....还有帮我要黑寡妇的签名，我知道她和AS有合作。”Sam狡黠一笑。

“成。”

Sam走在了教学楼的走廊里，见鬼了，自己简直就是脑子一热坑自己。Steve让他去调查一下Rumlow究竟是B还是O，说真的Steve和老师关系更好啊，他自己不会去问老师啊。而且从今年开始，学校实行了新生性别保护，除了班导和宿管手里，其他地方都查询不到新生的属性，简直麻烦死了。

像James那样的名人自然是大家都知道，本届最强O，不仅成绩第一，还做了新生代表。但是Rumlow，大家一开始猜测他是个A，不过现在知道他住在BO社区，所以一下子也不确定了，但这种事本来也就没多少人在意啊，除非是对他有兴趣.....

算了，别问，不敢问，问就是要挨打。自从James他们这届入校后，Steve就像变了一个人似的，以前的他风流绅士假正经，现在的他一言不合就威胁自己，Sam心里苦啊，所以他才会趁机敲诈Steve帮他做作业，他已经很哥们儿了。请猎鹰调查事情的费用可是很高的！

老师那里自然问不出来，那个老师的表情简直就像是见到了傻子——一个美术系的学生打听表演系的学生，还是隐私问题。其实看那个老师的警惕级别，Sam已经猜到了结果，Rumlow应该是个O，不然老师不会这个表情，但是他还是不敢确定啊，万一谎报了军情，自己的懒觉从昨天开始就算是到头了。

“Hey，Sam~”有人叫他，听起来似乎有点耳熟。

“hey，James!”Sam回过头，果然是前段时间在AS医务室里和自己相处了几天的James。

一开始Sam只觉得James这个人有点高冷，和在演讲台上自信优雅的那个新生代表判若两人，他经常拿着一本演员大赏的书靠在床上看着，要么就是瞧着窗外发呆，偶尔说一大串话，Sam也会发现James其实是在背台词。不过凭着自己这三寸不烂之舌，Sam还是让James在出院前对自己的态度改变了不少，有时候甚至会搭腔他的无厘头笑话，然后两个人在病房里笑得前仰后合。

但很明显的能感觉到，当Steve或者是他表哥进房间的时候，那种低气压让Sam都有些喘不过气。只不过James的表面上还是很礼貌的，但是他真的看得出来，那双绿玻璃球似的瞳孔里似乎结着一层冰，让Sam有过猜测，但是也很快就没有了，他可不想掺和Steve他们的事——但人就是犯贱，他还是偷偷猜测着，这个James到底和Steve有关系还是和Thor有关系。现在倒是明朗了不少，应该是和Steve有关系实锤了，但瞧着Steve的所作所为，Sam又开始疑惑了起来。

这个老兄到底是要干嘛啊？嘴上说着对James不感兴趣，但最近好像又特别关注他，难道真是因为James很可能会成为AS的艺人所以要留意一下？见鬼吧，他才不相信Steve的鬼话，他就是觉得Steve想追James。

那就让自己来助攻一下你吧，Steve，可别感动地哭鼻子。

“James还有课吗？”Sam问道。

“没有了，对了Sam，谢谢你在AS医院陪我，让我没那么无聊。一直都没时间感谢你，你有空吗？我们去食堂吃个饭？”James笑着，就像在新生典礼时那样，眼睛里写满了友好。

“啊？”Sam愣了愣，哎哟喂，他还在盘算着怎么从 James嘴里套消息，结果对方就提前邀约了。

“不要嫌弃呀，我最近中午都得去排戏，等忙完了这阵子一定请你吃大餐。今天中午也请赏光哦~”

瞧着对方那小鹿斑比一般的眼角，Sam更觉得Steve要追James了，这也太可爱了吧，他一个BETA都觉得要嗅到甜甜的气息了，这个人的信息素肯定是甜的。

“我当然不是嫌弃，我只是在装不好意思哈哈哈。”Sam笑着拍了拍James的肩膀，“走吧！”

............

“所以，你说了这么多，你最后到底得到了什么消息啊？”Steve瞧着正在咬着气泡水吸管的室友，停下了正在作画的笔，他现在画着的是属于Sam的作业，今天晚课得交。

“Rumlow是个不折不扣的O。”Sam先把这个最没什么用的信息抛了出来。

“哦，好的。”Steve继续作画，还差一点点就完成了。

“还有......”Sam迟疑了一下，他看到Steve戳起了一团黑色颜料，叹了一口气，说出了打听到的第二个消息。

Sam的作业要重新画了，除非他可以把画纸上那人脸上的那一大团黑色补救好，他刚刚应该等Steve画完再说的，算了，要不就骗老师说这是人脸上的痣？不，是胎记.....胎记个鬼，肯定要重新画了。

“没事，别急，刚刚手抖了一下，我可以画一支黑色玫瑰来补救。”Steve没有在说话，只是用画笔在画纸上勾勒着，让黑色的花朵在纸上绽放开来。

“James有婚约。”

Sam的话在他的脑海回荡着，他抿了抿嘴，露出了一抹苦涩的笑。

=======================

“Thor先生，我不明白您天天到我的办公室究竟是要和我谈什么？”Loki支开了来请教自己问题的学生，转头瞧着坐在自己办公室沙发上的金发男人，“关于Bucky的事情，他也和我沟通过了，确实是他自己周期的缘故，所以我觉得我们可能没有什么好谈的了。难不成是需要我们道歉吗？事实上，对于学生的安全问题，我觉得我们态度强势并没有任何过错。”

“不，不是，我没有这个意思。”年轻的总裁急忙摆了摆手，“我的来意我想我的助手和贵院的院长已经沟通得很到位了。”

“在我院进行面试，除了贵公司之前通知的几位学生，其他表演系的学生也可以当场报名进行面试。”Loki将前晚开会时收到的通知复述了一遍，“我们会配合好AS的工作的，这对学生来说也是难得的好机会。但是，您每天来我办公室......”

“Loki老师请别管我，我只是提前来做做工作，看看孩子们，难说会提前发现合适的孩子。”Thor笑着往后靠，平常的公事上还好，但涉及到私人交往的时候，他一向嘴笨，只能背着Valkyrie给他写好的措辞，“您也知道，我需要看看他们平常的状态，顺便和他们的导师，也就是您，了解了解情况，增加一下校方和我司的关系嘛。”

“那院长陪您可能更好。”Loki皮笑肉不笑，院长给他交代要招待好AS的大老板，否则他也不用成天杵在办公室里陪着这个明显对自己不怀好意的A干瞪眼。

“可我和您更熟悉一点，我也希望通过维护我们之间的关系为孩子未来的路打下好的基础。”Thor有些紧张，他忘词了，嘴里开始乱七八糟的说着。

为孩子未来的路...我们的关系...Loki听到这句话愣了愣，他有些不自然的抬起杯子，凉掉的茶水在他的嘴唇翻滚了几下，苦涩窜进喉咙，让他忍不住咳嗽了起来，竟是呛到了。

“您还好吧，Loki？”Thor看他呛得满眼通红，眉头锁了起来。

“没事。”Loki拿过纸巾擦拭着嘴唇，定了定心神，但还是有些紧张，他不知道Thor这句话到底是什么意思——难道，他知道Phoebe的事情了吗？不可能，自己的户籍上面可没有Phoebe的名字，那孩子被自己用一些手段暂时写在了自己兄弟的户籍下面。

“那好吧，”Loki看了看时间，快到去接Phoebe的时候了，最近Phoebe刚刚去上特殊幼稚园了，今天保姆有事请假了，只能自己去接，“我得去趟幼稚园，我要去接我......”

“你有孩子了？”

侄女两个字还没说出来，Loki的话就被Thor打断了，他挑了挑眉，Thor的表情很是震惊，一双蓝眼睛里全是惊讶，哦，原来他不知道啊，这样主动权又回到了自己手中了。

手机突然震了震，是自家兄弟发来的微信消息：[我给Phoebe买了新玩具，现在正好到你们学校门口，要带你过去接她吗？听说你的车最近送去检查了。]

来得真是时候啊。

Loki嘴角上扬，朝着Thor挤了挤眼睛：“是啊，Thor先生，我女儿都念幼稚园了。”还未等Thor做出反应，Loki心情略好的靠在办公椅上，然后眼带笑意，用Thor能听到的“轻声”给自己家老哥发了条语音：“好啊，honey，我马上就下来，咱们一起去接宝贝。你好不容易回来一次，我好想你哦~”

Thor的心情此刻就像一块从山上跌下的石块，摔了个稀巴烂，他的脸臭了，但还是咬着牙露出了一个难看至极的笑容：“你去吧，我也该回公司了。”

Fandral听着自家表弟发来的语音，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，他家表弟今天又是哪一出？居然还叫自己“honey”，天哪，他的耳朵好痛。

“Valkyrie，你马上去查，Loki什么时候结的婚，什么时候还有了个孩子。”Thor从停车场将车开出来，他还没听Valkyrie的回复便挂掉了电话，他的心情糟透了—一开始听到了Loki说他有孩子的时候，Thor整个人都惊呆了，他突然明白了为什么Loki的身上没有那苦茶的味道了，因为他生了孩子，O在生完孩子后如果离开自己的A，那么身上的味道便会消失三年，那时间上看的话，那孩子有没有可能是自己的呢？毕竟当年是自己标记了他。

可接下来Loki给别人发的语音击垮了Thor还未成形的梦境，他叫电话那头的人honey，还说他们好久不见，还说一起去接孩子，还说想他......他回忆着Loki的那张嘴唇开合着说出这些话，以及最后那个笑容，Thor觉得呼吸都困难了。

Thor停在大门口，等待着前面那辆车交停车费，他眯着眼睛瞧着门口，突然看到了那个修长笔直的身影，然后他看到Loki上了一辆黑色轿车。前面的车走了，Thor直接掏出钱塞给门卫，然后有些着急：“不用找了，快点，我赶时间！”

Thor将车停在了一个巷口，从这里可以看到Loki他们停车的地方。他看到一个金发的男人从驾驶座上下来，然后靠在车边等待着Loki去园里接孩子。他似乎想到了什么，匆匆跑到车子后备箱，拿出了一只很大的毛绒玩具，然后再次靠在车头等待着。

是啊，久别的父亲在回到孩子的身边时，肯定会给孩子准备一个大惊喜啊。Thor皱着眉头，他觉得自己的身上冰冷，仿佛血液都不会流动了。Loki啊Loki，我找了你这么多年，你就是跑去和别的男人生孩子了吗？可是，你明明被我标记过啊......你难道去做了标记清理手术吗？那该....多痛啊。

不一会儿，Thor看到Loki抱着一个穿着嫩黄色羊绒裙戴着个粉色小眼镜的黑发女孩出来了。Loki在看到那个男人抱着大毛绒玩具的时候张大嘴巴笑着，然后凑到了孩子的耳边说着什么，小女孩激动得拍着手，然后接过了那个毛绒玩具，撅起小嘴亲了亲那个金发的男人。

Thor这才发现自己的眼眶湿了，他说不出那是什么感觉，不甘心？嫉妒？后悔？几年前的自己确实是做了丧尽天良的坏事，但这几年来他从未停止过找寻Loki。他一开始只是以为自己是想要补偿，想要道歉。而再一次见到他时，Thor才明白不是那样的，并不只是想要弥补过失，他似乎从一开始就迷上了那个人，从他在台上精彩的演出的时候，从他在停车场向自己投来求助眼神的时候，还有那人在他身下喘息呻吟的时候......他其实早就已经把那个人当做了属于自己的东西。而这件东西在他以为终于能够找回来的时候却被别人给霸占了，不，他从一开始就没有拥有过......不是吗？

“该死！”Thor一圈砸在了方向盘上，车子发出了刺耳的鸣笛，让对面的人都扭过头看了过来。尽管外面根本看不见车子里的情况，但Thor的头还是往后缩了缩。他叹了口气，然后看到Loki把孩子交到了那个男人的手里，然后，Loki居然朝自己走了过来！

怎么回事？Thor有些惊慌，他想要把车开走，但那太明显了，他扭头看到了自己泊车位旁的热狗摊，突然有了办法。他深呼吸了一下，强迫自己冷静下来，然后在Loki快要走到自己车面前的时候戴上了墨镜打开了车门。

“老板，要一个热狗，多加点美乃滋。”Thor几步走到了热狗摊前说着，最后在Loki走到他身旁时加了一句，“老样子。”

“诶，Thor先生，想不到您经常到这里买热狗吗？”Loki走到了Thor身旁。

“啊，Loki老师，你也吃吗？我请客呀。”Thor装作现在才发现Loki的模样，“您不是去接孩子吗？”

“对啊，就在对面。老板，老样子，三份招牌，一份不要番茄酱。”Loki朝着Thor笑了笑，“我会跟我女儿说，是Thor叔叔请客的~”

Thor哽了一下，哈哈笑了起来：“没问题没问题。”

客人们拿着热狗离开了，老板不禁笑了起来——看来自己这个位置选得不错，自己还担心第一天到这个地方摆摊会生意惨淡呢，你瞧，这下一下子就卖出去四个。不过......他疑惑的看着那两人的背影，寻思着这两个人难道是他在另一个区的客人？完全没有一点印象啊。

可能是自己上年纪忘了吧。

“傻了吧唧的。”Loki提着手里的热狗，嘴角掩不住笑意。很明显Thor就是跟踪他们过来的，他可是头一次见到那个热狗摊，那家伙一定以为自己的借口天衣无缝吧。

“幸好有个热狗摊。”Thor坐在车里狠狠咬了一口热狗，“好险。”

====================

“宝贝晚安~”Loki轻声说着，他吻了吻Phoebe软糯糯的小脸，轻手轻脚的离开了小房间，然后摸出手机看了看未读短信。

[我有新进展了。]  
[我也是。]

他笑了笑，走进了浴室洗澡，并且心情略好的在被水汽雾起来的镜子上画了一个大大的小脸。

这一夜，Thor和Steve这对表兄弟双双失眠，他们一个盯着天花板一个盯着床顶。不一会儿，Steve坐了起来，他翻出手机给自己的表哥发了一条短信，他憋不住，他太需要倾诉了：

[哥，我喜欢上了一个有婚约的家伙了。]  
[你比我好，我喜欢上了一个有孩子的人了。]  
[明天见面聊？]  
[行，先睡吧，好烦。]

两兄弟重重的叹了口气，然后闭着眼睛继续胡思乱想了起来。

 

===========TBC============


End file.
